


we are like young volcanoes

by princessrosberg



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Sleepy Cuddles, Will Add Tags As We Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 28,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title taken from young volcanoes - FOB. A place to store my GP2 fics and make them easier for your viewing pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jet Ski's [Mitch/Sean]

**Author's Note:**

> Sean and Mitch share a jet ski, and of course Sean wants to get up to a little mischief.

"Sean, what-"  
Mitch protests, though he doesn't *really* mind because Sean drops behind him on the jet ski and curls his arms around his waist, his hands tickling against the soft skin of his stomach. His breath ghosts against the back of his neck and *god* is it driving him insane.   
"What are you doing?"  
Mitch says, finally able to find his voice. He's not usually this shy around Sean - hell, they've seen each other naked enough times - but it's the fact they're so *close*, that he can feel Sean's cock through his swim shorts pressing against his lower back.

"I'm not doing anything"  
Sean replies, though there's a hint of mischief in his voice, and his fingers trail a tiny bit lower to graze along the top of Mitch's shorts.   
"Now come on Mitchy,"  
He tightens his hands, pulls himself closer and Mitch has to bite his lip to stop the soft whimper from passing his lips.   
"Let's see if you can drive this thing"  
Sean shifts even closer - if that was even possible - and his cock is *definitely* harder than before, pressing against Mitch's back. He can only whine in response.

______

The engine is vibrating beneath him as he steers around the water - and it's *really* not helping the hard on he's trying to conceal. He'd felt his cock twitching the moment Sean had curled his arms around his waist and pressed his barley clothed dick against his back, and the vibrations are just making the whole thing worse. He jumps suddenly, Sean's teeth graze against the shell of his ear and he's about to stop the engine and ask Sean what the hell he was doing, until he hears the soft whisper of *don't stop*. A moan slips past his lips when Sean bites down on the skin, his tongue pressing against Mitch's ear and he prays the sound of the engine is covering his pathetic moans - because really, Sean hasn't even touched his dick yet and he's already close to coming.   
"*So*,"  
And Sean actually purrs the words against his ear, his warm breath tickling against the skin and Mitch can feel the goosebumps running across the back of his neck. He makes a sound of acknowledgment, not sure whether Sean even wanted a reply or not.

It doesn't matter either way, because Sean doesn't say anything else, his hand slips lower and cups at Mitch's cock through his damp shorts. His cheeks flush bright red and he tries to pull away in embarrassment, but Sean's grip is tight around him.   
"Sean I-what are you-"

"Shh, you just focus on steering this thing"  
And Mitch tries to, but Sean's fingers are teasing against the head of his cock, the fabric from his shorts rubbing slowly against it and causing a nice friction, but it's just *too* much and Mitch let's his hands slip from the handles. He grasps at Sean's arms, nails scratching against the skin and Sean replies by slipping a hand past the waistband. He hates how needy he sounds, the engine too quiet to cover his pathetic moans of pleasure and he can only imagine the smirk on Sean's face.

"You're really fucking needy today aren't you Mitchy?"  
Sean breathes against his ear and *god*, if he carries on speaking like that Mitch is going to come there and then. It's not like he doesn't get any - he's fucked Alex before races and sucked Pierre off after podiums - but it's different with Sean, he's softer with him, there's an underlying hint of *love* in his touches, and that's getting him off even more. He doesn't bother to fight back the moans now, arches his hips into Sean's hand to show just how much he *want's* this, and he feels Sean's lips quirk up into a smile against the back of his neck. It's the most embarrassed he's ever been in his entire life.   
"Think I could get used to you moaning like this,"  
Sean whispers and Mitch is about to tell him to *fuck off*, but his fingers slip lower, the tips brush against the sticky pre come and all he can manage to do is moan out Sean's name.  
"I love it when you moan my name"

And only then does Mitch manage to find his voice.  
"Fuck off and make me come Sean,"  
Sean smiles again against his neck, his lips wet against his skin before his hand wraps around Mitch's dick and starts to tug. Mitch whines out again, too far gone to even care how pathetic he sounds, because Sean is making him feel so good and that's all he cares about. His thumb swipes across the head, the drop of pre come sticking to it and he drags it down Mitch's cock, the liquid wet against his skin which draws out another moan.

"God, you're so fucking hot Mitch,"  
Sean says, his own voice starting to be laced with moans. It only makes Mitch want to come more, his hips buck up to match Sean's hand against his cock, his mouth dropping open to let out whines of pleasure.   
"Gonna fuck you *so* hard tonight"   
Mitch let's his head drops back against Sean's chest - he doesn't even know how this escalated so far, how they'd even gone from playful flirting to this, but he's not complaining, not when he's going to have Sean's cock buried inside him.

"Fuck Sean,"  
Mitch breathes out, the pleasure slowly building and he starts to writhe about against Sean, sweat sliding down his back and dripping onto Sean's chest.   
"I can't-I need to-"  
Mitch struggles to form a coherent sentence, the words slipping from his tongue every time Sean rubs over a sensitive part of his cock or moves it in *exactly* the right way. He's so close, can feel the familiar warmth spread across his body as his legs start to shake slightly.

"I want you to come Mitch,"  
Sean bites at Mitch's shoulder, sucking on the bronzed skin and Mitch *knows* there's going to be a dark bruise there when he looks in the mirror tonight.   
"Want you to come all over my hand,"  
He can feel Sean grinding against him slightly, his hard cock pressing into his back and the fact Sean's getting off on his own pleasure makes him *even closer*.   
"Then you can lick it off like a good little boy"  
Mitch looses it after that, his nails scratch down Sean's arms, his cock twitching as he comes into Sean's hand. He can barely keep his eyes open, the darkness mixing with the sea view. He can hear Sean whispers against his ear, though he's too caught up in the pleasure of his orgasm to register what Sean's saying. Sean rides out his orgasm, his hand still slowly tugging on Mitch's cock as he twitches in his arms and *god* he feels sad to call this the best orgasm of his 22 years of living.

"Fuck,"  
Is all he manages to breathe out, his body dropping back against Sean's chest and his eyes sliding shut, smile spreading onto his face. He suddenly feels Sean's fingers press against his lips, slipping into his mouth and *that* is definitely the sexiest thing he's ever done in his life. When Mitch finally recovers, his body still tingling slightly from the intense orgasm, he turns his head to place a soft kiss against Sean's lips, the taller boy making a small sound of surprise before he relaxes against Mitch.   
"Y'know,"  
Mitch whispers against Sean's lips, the hint of a smile curving onto his own.   
"You could of taken me on a date first"

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know the look on Sean's face, a quiet laugh passing his lips when Sean tells him to fuck off, before he presses their lips together once more.

 

 


	2. Panic [Mitch/Artem]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artem has a panic attack before his home race, Mitch tries to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a quote from Artem in "The Insider 96" - But I cannot avoid stress when I’m on the grid, especially if I am starting in a good position. I wonder how the clutch will be and that’s when the stress kicks in.

He should feel safe here, at his home race in his home country – albeit it _is_ over 1000 miles to Moscow – but Artem feels the complete opposite. He’s representing his country, in a sport that doesn’t exactly have their pick of Russian drivers, not like England or Germany anyway, and he’s never felt as nervous in his life.

He glances at the mechanics still working around his car, happily humming along to the shit Russian rap he could never get into. Of course they’re happy, it’s the teams home race too and the fact they have a Russian driver makes it that much better, but for Artem it just adds even _more_ stress on his shoulders.

He stumbles out of the garage the moment he feels the nerves creeping up, when his hands start to shake and his heart beats faster. Artem tugs on his hair, hard – because he is _not_ having a panic attack, not now, not before the race. He tries to focus on his breathing like he’d been told – breathe in, hold for 3 second and then out again – but the second he tries to take a deep breath, a sob wracks over his body and Artem covers his mouth with his hand.

He rests his head against the wall, closes his eyes and tries again, praying there isn’t anyone watching and laughing at his pathetic attacks – because really, he risks his life everyday on track but can’t hand the pressure of his own crowd? It doesn’t help though, he whimpers against his hand, feels the tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

Artem can hear someone shouting, thinks they’re calling his name but he’s too focused on trying to calm his breathing to notice. It’s ridiculous, but he feels like the whole _world_ is going to end there and then, and when he feels someone lift his head up it just makes it ten times worse.

“ _Artem!”_  
He can just about work out the soft New Zealand undertones in the voice over the sound of his own heart, and is eyes fly open, still slightly blurry because of the tears but it’s definitely _Mitch_ staring back at him. Part of him wants to be alone – he knows how to deal with his own stress and would hopefully be able to calm himself down – but his heart is practically _screaming_ for Mitch, and he manages to throw his arms around the Kiwi and bury his head against his shoulder before he screams against the fabric of Mitch’s shirt.

Mitch curls his arms around him, tries to talk to him but nothing is registering and Artem just clings tighter, grasps at Mitch’s overalls to keep him there. He doesn’t know if he even _wants_ Mitch here, to see him in this horrendous state, but his body is warm and comforting and his fingers are running through Artem’s mussed up hair, which is giving him something else to focus on, not the impending doom that he’s sure is awaiting him.

“Hey”  
Mitch’s voice finally starts to register in his mind, and he uses the tiniest amount of confidence he has to tilt his head and look up at Mitch. But another wave of fear hits, the feeling of _dread_ and _disappointment_ and _failure_ washes over him. Mitch seems to notice despite the lack of communication, and holds him tighter, rubs his fingertips across Artem’s scalp.   
“You’re gonna count with me alright?”  
Artem makes a sound of recognition, but doesn’t try to speak, scared he’ll sound too weak in front of his teammate. Mitch starts to count slowly, _one, two, three,_ his voice quiet and soft.

He doesn’t try to speak with Mitch, instead focuses on the soft tones of his voice, how it sounds calm and collected despite everything that was going on.

“Se-Seven”  
Artem _finally_ speaks, his voice scratchy and barely there but it seems to be enough for Mitch because he smiles slightly and continues to count with him, continues to be patient and keeps his hand in Artem’s hair. His heartbeat starts to slow down slightly, no longer loud and threatening in his head and he manages to find his voice then.  
“Eleven”

Mitch smiles, but still doesn’t stop, he doesn’t pull away and doesn’t stop brushing his hand through Artem’s hair and _god,_ he’s going to really owe Mitch after this. Artem closes his eyes, rests his head back against Mitch’s shoulder, the strong and familiar scent of his aftershave calming him a little more as he carries on counting. It’s the first time someone has managed to calm him down, actually _helped_ him rather than fed him the _you’ll be okay_ bullshit, because in the moment no, he doesn’t feel like he’ll be okay, he feels like the entire world is going to collapse and he’ll lose everyone he loves and it’s _ridiculous_ but he can’t stop it.

“Mitch?”  
He says, finally pulling away from the Kiwi’s hold. He can feel the dried tears against his cheeks, knows his eyes will be red raw and he can only guess how embarrassing he’d been acting towards his teammate – he wouldn’t be surprised if Mitch didn’t even look at him again.

“I’m here, are you okay?”  
Mitch smiles, runs his hand across Artem’s cheek affectionately before pulling away, the realisation of where they are setting in.

“Ye-Yeah, sorry”  
Artem stutters over his words, now out of his state he starts to realise how much he’d been over reacting over something so small. Mitch laughs quietly, smile still across his face.

“Don’t be sorry, but you can buy me a drink for basically crying a river on me”  
Mitch says, and as Artem follows him back to the garage, ready to climb into his car and get the race started, for the first time in forever, he’s happy to not have pushed someone away.


	3. Books & Handjobs [Mitch/Sean]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean catches Mitch reading, and decides to use it to his advantage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the worst thing i've ever wrote and i have absolutely nothing to say. Italics are taken from 50 shades of grey and i definitely don't own it.

“Please tell me you’re not reading that shit?”  
Mitch glances away from his book for a split second, looking up at Sean who’s shaking his head in the doorway, before his eyes lock back on the words. He hears Sean sigh, can imagine the look on his face, but he’s too focused on the words to bother to reply. He’d stole the book from Pierre after finding it in his bag – and he was 99% sure why a few of the pages were stuck together. He feels Sean drop on the bed beside him, his head resting against Mitch’s shoulder.

“It’s not shit, it’s-educational”  
Mitch replies, shifting slightly when he reads a particular erotic line. Sean’s hair tickles against his neck and he can _feel_ the smirk against his skin.

“How on earth would a book about fingering women be educational to you?”  
Sean says, and Mitch laughs slightly, shaking his head. Sean is right – in a way – it’s not like he’s going to start fucking every girl he sees and _needs_ the advice, but he’s pretty sure he can use some of the tactics on Sean.

“Well, I finger you and it’s basically the same thing”  
Sean replies by biting at his ear, and Mitch lets out a surprise gasp of pain, but doesn’t miss the way his dick twitches in his shorts.

“Well if it’s as good as you claim, read it to me”  
And well, he certainly wasn’t expecting _that._ Mitch flushes in embarrassment – it’s not like he’s a prude, far from it actually, but reading sex out load to Sean is a little too erotic, even for his own taste. Sean’s hand slips down to rest against Mitch’s stomach, fingers rubbing at his skin through the material of his shirt and Mitch can guess where this is going. He takes in a shaky breath, cheeks already flushed red and begins.

 _“Christian is standing over me grasping a plaited, leather riding-crop”_  
Sean laughs, his fingers still rubbing across Mitch’s stomach - though his shirt is still separating the skin on skin contact and the fabric tickles slightly which pulls a soft laugh from Mitch.

“Didn’t think you’d be into whips Mitchy, keep going”  
And Mitch knows by the smug look on Sean’s face that he’s _fucking_ enjoying embarrassing the shit out of Mitch, but he’s finding it hotter than he first thought and doesn’t want to stop.

 _“He’s wearing old, faded, ripped Levis and that’s all. He flicks the crop slowly into his palm as he gazes down at me. He’s smiling, triumphant. I cannot move. I am naked and-“  
_ His words trail off into a soft gasp when Sean’s fingers slip underneath his shirt, skin like fire against his own. He flicks his gaze away for a moment, looks up into Sean’s eyes, the smirk still dancing across his face.

“I didn’t tell you to stop did I?”  
He can tell Sean is loving this too, his teeth biting down on his lip slightly and _god_ he can’t believe he’s going to have his own Christian Grey.

 _“-shackled, spread eagled on a large four-poster bed. Reaching forward, he trails the tip of the cop from my forehead down the lengthy of my nose, so I and  smell the leather, and over my parted, panting lips”  
_ Sean’s fingers have been sliding lower, now tucked under the waistband of Mitch’s shorts as he tickles the skin there, the touches light as he grazes them across the mess of pubes but _fuck_ it’s driving him insane. His fingers loosen around the book, almost slipping from his hand until Sean digs his nails down into the soft skin and pulls Mitch out of his daze.

“Keep going”  
Sean says, his voice a little breathy as he speaks.

 _“He pushes the tip into my mouth so I can taste the smooth ri-“_  
His words are stopped when Sean slips his finger past Mitch’s parted lips, pressing the digit deep into his mouth and the moan that Mitch tries to bite back is so _needy_ and _embarrassing_ – he’s never heard himself sound so pathetic in his life. He bites down on Sean’s finger gently, sucks on the tip slowly like he would if it were Sean’s dick and moans around it, inwardly smiling when he sees Sean’s eyes slide shut for a moment. He only lets his resolve slip for a moment though, the smirk back on his face as he pulls his finger out of Mitch’s mouth.  
“ _Suck, he commands his voice soft. My mouth closes over the tip as I obey”_

“Mm, I’d love your mouth to close over the tip of my cock right now, wouldn’t you Mitchy?”  
Mitch can only whine in response, Sean’s fingers now rubbing across the tip of his cock, the sticky pre come collecting on his fingers. It’s embarrassing how wet he is already – Sean barely even touching him – but Sean hums in approval and that’s enough for the undertones of embarrassment to disappear.

 _“Enough, he snaps. I’m panting once more as he tugs the crop out of my mouth, trails it down and under my chin-“_  
Sean’s lips press against Mitch’s skin, his tongue gently running down his throat as his fingers continue to glide across the tip of his cock. Mitch lets out another moan, his hips arching up slightly from the bed, to feel more of Sean’s hand against him.  
_“-down my neck to the hollow at the base of my throat”  
_ Mitch gasps out when Sean trails his mouth lower, bites down on the skin just beside his collar bone and takes it into his mouth. His right hand slips from the book, reaching up to fist into Sean’s hair and he tugs slightly on the soft locks, which only makes Sean bite down harder. He knows there’s going to be a bruise there, that his friends will see the bright purple mark and wonder who’d left it, but he knows Sean loves it, loves claiming him as his own and making sure _everyone_ knows.

“Do you wank over this Mitch? Get off on the thought of _me_ with a riding crop?”  
Sean curls his fingers around Mitch’s cock, another gasp of pleasure being pulled from his lips and he’s already so close to coming from all this teasing, he doesn’t know if he’s going to last very long. Sean starts to move his hand, tantalisingly slow, his palm rubbing across the foreskin and his thumb swiping across the tip, more pre come oozing from the slit. Mitch whines again, and he can’t keep hold of the book this time as it drops to the floor, but Sean doesn’t seem to mind.

“ _Sean,_ please-“  
Mitch says, though it comes out as a high pitched moan and he wouldn’t be surprised if Sean didn’t understand him – but the pleasure is getting too much and he couldn’t give a shit how ridiculous he sounds. He’s happy that Sean complies, that he won’t reduce him to anymore embarrassment and make him beg for a hand job. His fingers fist into the sheets on the bed, tugging the fabric between his hands like it would relieve some of the pleasure. He’s biting back his moans, teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Sean keeps his gaze on the Kiwi, hand still slowly tugging at his dick.

“Don’t hold back Mitch, you know I love it when you scream for me”  
Sean whispers against his ear, nipping at the skin and who was Mitch to argue? His lips part as he lets a moan slip past – there’s so much want in it, so much _need_ and he hopes Sean can pick up on the fact he needs to come right now.  
“Christ, you’re gonna be the fucking death of me Mitchell”

That tips him over the edge, the way his full name sounds of Sean’s tongue – his voice low and breath – and he lets out another cry of Sean’s name as he comes onto his hand, his body shaking as he rides out his orgasm. It’s definitely on the list of best orgasms, not quite at the top but it’s in the top 5 and _god_ he wants to do it all again. Sean keeps moving his hand slowly against his cock, the come leaking out onto Sean’s fingers and some sliding down the shaft. Mitch laughs softly, the whole situation of what happened settles in and he can feel his cheeks heating up in embarrassment once again.

“Guess I should give this book a read then huh?”  
Sean reaches over Mitch to try and pluck the book from the floor, but the Kiwi is quicker and manages to grab his hand, pinning him down to the bed and straddling his lap in one swift movement.

“ _Or,_ I could just suck you off now and save you all the teasing”  
Sean laughs, soon turning into a moan when Mitch presses their lips together.


	4. Paradise [Artem/Mitch/Alex]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex enjoys cuddles from his two favourite boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Sarah because we've turned into absolute whores for the ot3. It's just morning cuddles really with a bit of naughtiness so i hope you all enjoy :)

Alex shifts slightly, trying to pull away and avoid getting a face full of hair without waking the boy sleeping in his arms, but as soon as Alex moves – even just in the slightest – Artem follows him, nuzzles his head back into Alex’s neck. He sighs quietly, knowing that he’s fighting a battle he can’t win. He’s barely hanging on the bed to begin with – Mitch is a fucking selfish sleeper, stealing all the covers and taking up at _least_ ¾ of the bed to himself – so his hand is fisted into the bottom sheet to stop himself falling off and his other arm is curled around Artem whose still sleeping across him and is that-

Alex bites his lip when Artem presses himself closer, his morning hard on rubbing against Alex’s thigh as he whines slightly in his sleep, his knee moving to brush against Alex’s own cock and this has just made the situation a whole lot worse. If Alex could have his way he’d wake his two boys, force them down onto their knees and make them suck him dry – but he’s too kind to wake them and will settle for a quick wank in the shower.

But before Alex can move away, Mitch rolls over – still bundled up in the duvet – and presses himself flush against Alex’s body, his warm breath tickling against the skin. Alex sighs in defeat; this is _really_ not how he wanted the morning to go. He debates whether he’s hard enough to be able to have a minute wank and sort himself out there and then, but before he can even _try_ and slip his boxers down, a pair of warm lips press against his own.

He whines slightly in surprise, not expecting Artem to awake so abruptly and give him, well _this,_ but Alex he isn’t complaining as he gently kisses back. He’s never been so glad for the summer break – even if it was pissing it down in England and not _exactly_ a warm summer – they can all be together, something they don’t get the chance to do most of the time considering they’re throwing cars around at 200kph.

Alex pulls away slowly, smiling as he glances down into Artem’s dark brown eyes, still only half open with sleep clinging to his eyelashes. Alex laughs softly, runs his thumb across Artem’s eyes to rub away the sleep before curling his arm tighter around his waist, the other just resting across his cheek.

“Morning love”  
Alex whispers, not wanting to wake Mitch who is still sleeping beside him – though he wouldn’t mind if the Kiwi woke up, at least then the two wouldn’t have to share such a _tiny fucking space._  
Artem mumbles in response, slightly muffled by Alex’s skin as he buries his head back against the Brit’s neck.

“Wke M’tch”  
Alex laughs, and rolls over slightly to try and wake the sleeping Kiwi. But Mitch groans something in response, and stays where he is, wrapped up in the thick duvet. Alex sighs, but there’s still a smile on his face as he turns back to face Artem.

“Guess it’s just us two then”  
But Artem doesn’t seem to mind, if the smirk across his face and the hand slowly rubbing against his boxers is anything to go by. Alex bites his lip, lets his head drop back against the pillows – he was happy with cuddling, even if he was sandwiched between two fucking radiators – but it’s not like he’s going to refuse this, not Artem and his sinful hands.

“Good, get some peace and quiet for once”  
And just as Artem’s about to curl his fingers around Alex’s cock, Mitch whines from beside them, pulls his arm out of the duvet and reaches over Alex’s chest to smack the Russian.

“I can fucking hear you two”  
Mitch grumbles, the jealousy evident in his voice and Alex can’t help but smile – always wanting to be the centre of attention. Mitch _finally_ shifts over in bed, but keeps the duvet wrapped around his body. Alex tilts his head a little, already missing the contact from Artem, but Mitch more than makes up for it when he threads his fingers through Alex’s bedhead and _tugs_ on his hair as they kiss. Alex moans against his lips, places his hand over the bundle of sheets where he assumes Mitch’s waist is.

Artem kisses the back of his neck, peppering them down to his shoulder and across his collar bone, his lips mapping out every inch of skin he can reach. Alex reluctantly pulls himself away – as much as he’d love to spend his time nestled between his boys and lazily kissing them all day, he _really_ needs to shower.

 The moment Alex pulls himself off the bed - shivering slightly now he’s away from the warm body heat – Mitch rolls over, curls his arms around Artem and pulls him underneath the covers, who moans softly in response. Alex shakes his head at the two, bundled so close together despite the amount of free space left on the bed.

He watches them for a moment, soft smile on his face when Mitch presses soft kisses against Artem’s neck, the Russian humming happily. Alex’s smile grows wider as he says, “Guess I’ll be showering alone then”

And he’s never seen the two stumble out of bed so quick in his entire life.


	5. What I needed [Sean/Antonio]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sean has a surprise for Antonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little weird writing these two since I don't actually ship them too much but it was still fun to write something so fluffy! It's for my amazing best friend Sarah who wanted some seantonio and I could never say no to her. Anyway I hope you all enjoy <3

Antonio glances at the clock in the living room, a sigh passing his lips as the hand still ticks around - it's nearing 7pm now, and Sean still isn't home. It's not like he doesn't trust his boyfriend, he knows Sean can handle himself - well, within reason, and not if it included alcohol - but he can't help to start and worry. He grabs his phone from the side, typing in his password and opens up his messenger. He's about to send a message to Sean, before there's a soft knock on the door and Antonio bolts off the sofa to open up the door.

"Surprise!"  
He hears Sean's voice before he can even fully open the door, but his eyes drop down to the metal cage instead of his boyfriend, at the blanket over the top. He squints slightly, before glancing up at Sean.

"What the hell is that?"  
Antonio says, frown still across his face as Sean steps inside, lifting the cage into the living room. His unspoken question is answered when he hears a loud bark from the cage, and Sean can only smile sheepishly as Antonio throws him a glare.

"Er, a surprise..."  
Sean replies with a smile, but Antonio only offers him am eye roll before he kneels down in front of the cage and pushes the blanket away from the front. The dog looks straight at Antonio the moment their eyes lock, it's tongue hanging out of its mouth in happiness as it barks again at Antonio. It's beautiful, the entire coat a chocolate brown colour, one eye blue and the other black.

"Why on earth did you buy a dog?"  
Antonio says, but there's a smile on his face as he reaches forward and unlocks the cage door, the dog diving out and jumping straight onto the sofa to curl up on the blanket. Sean had always wanted a dog, said it would be a great substitute for kids and that it would make them a real family - or something along those lines. Antonio had never really been against it, just worried that they wouldn't be able to look after it given their jobs, but clearly that wasn't enough to stop him.

"Because he was looking at me when I passed the store this morning, he looked so sad Tonio I had to go rescue him"  
Sean says, pouting slightly as he heads over to the dog, dropping down in the space beside him and reaching over to scratch behind his ear. The dog's eyes start to slowly slide shut, and Antonio can't help the soft smile spreading on his face as he sits himself down on Sean's knee.

"What's his name?"  
He asks, curling an arm around Sean's neck while the other brushes through the dogs thick fur.

"Charlie, I got him a name tag and collar and everything! Seriously he's got his own bowl with his name on they're just in the car"  
Sean starts to ramble on, the happy shine in his eyes as he glances between Antonio and Charlie, who's now snoring beside the two of them. Antonio stops his mumbling with a soft kiss, Sean whining slightly in surprise before he gently kisses back. He's needed this summer break, need to be back home in his home with Sean without the media lurking about or worrying Mitch was going to Snapchat their flirting. And now with the extra addition to the family, he's never felt more at home. He smiles against Sean's lips, reaches his free hand up to thread through his dark locks, the other still stroking over Charlie's fur. This, is exactly what he needed. 


	6. Heaven [Mitch/Artem]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Artem spend their first night as a married couple snuggled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and just pure fluff with like no plot I'm sorry I've been awful today with writing. But hope you enjoy anyway :)

Mitch glances down at the boy - at his _husband_ \- curled up beside him, his eyes closed and his breathing slowly evening out. It's strange, to call Artem his husband now, that they'd finally tied the knot after dating for so long. He smiles slightly, runs his finger up and down Artem's bare back, the skin soft beneath his touches. He remembers when he first met the Russian, when the team had introduced him to his new teammate, the one he'd spend the next two years pining over before realising he was absolutely smitten for the younger boy.

Artem snuggles closer to Mitch, presses his face into the crook of his neck and hums happily in his half asleep state. He's cute like this - not that he isn't cute any other time - but seeing him so relaxed, without the stress of racing and putting the results in over his head, makes for a nice change. Mitch props himself up on his elbow, his free hand still tracing patterns across Artem's skin, brushing up into his soft hair. He whines again in his sleep, mumbles something incoherent (and he's pretty sure it's Russian) before lazily flopping his arm over Mitch's body. Mitch smiles.

"You're so cute when you're half asleep like this" Mitch says quietly, hand still gently brushing through Artem's hair. He shifts again, their feet tangling together underneath the warm sheets. He's tired - exhausted even - but Mitch wants to keep himself awake as long as possible, just to _admire_  how lucky he was, to have someone so perfect in his arms. It's like Artem can pick up on it, despite the fact he'd been asleep moments ago, his eyes slowly flutter open to glance up into Mitch's.

 _"спать немного киви_ "  
Artem says softly, and Mitch doesn't have a clue what it means - he needs to touch up on his Russian he notes - but he's too tired to protest, can guess it's got something to do with sleeping and settles down against the pillows. Sleep pulls him under almost instantly, that coupled with the warm heat from Artem's naked body and his slow, soft breathing is a remedy for heaven. And yeah, if anyone asked him what heaven was? It would be this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спать немного киви - sleep little Kiwi


	7. Pleasure [Max/Pierre]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max has a little time to himself. (Or me being too embarrassed to actually be able to give this a good summary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, well it's something. It spawned from a conversation with Sarah and it's so shameful I'm sorry take it. Warnings for cocks and sex toys and all that good stuff :)

He feels guilty for doing this - though Max is pretty sure Pierre wouldn’t be too annoyed to come home and find him like  _ this.  _ He can’t shake the guilty feeling out of his mind, but it’s not enough for him to stop. Max bites down on his lip, laying still on his bed for just a moment more before he blindly reaches out for the bottle of lube.

He can’t remember the last time he’s done this - he loves the feeling of Pierre around his cock, loves fucking him into the sheets - but sometimes he  _ needs  _ this. He knows Pierre isn’t too fond of topping, prefers to be the one with a cock inside him, and Max had never been bothered by it because really? What else where sex toys for?

He flicks the cap off - still sticky from their previous night together - and pours a generous amount of the cold liquid onto his fingers. He’s already half hard from just the  _ thought  _ of fucking himself to orgasm, which is pretty pathetic really - but he’s still in his teenage years and reasons he can get away with being horny all the time.

He leans against the headboard, parts his legs just enough for his hand to rest between them and  _ fuck  _ it’s cold. Max doesn’t usually prep himself this much, he’s used to grabbing dildo and using however much spit he could as a lube replacement and roughly fucking himself until he came - but this makes for a nice change.

Max gently presses a finger inside, stiffening up for just a moment before he relaxes against his own touches. It’s so  _ warm  _ and  _ wet _ and yeah, he’s  _ really  _ missed this feeling. He works his finger in and out slowly, slipping in a second one almost straight away and he bites back a groan because  _ god  _ it feels so good.

His eyes flutter shut as he lazily presses his fingers in and out, soft whimpers passing his lips when his fingertips brush against his prostate. Max is careful to keep his movements slow, it could be so easy to give in and fuck himself to orgasm in 10 seconds, but he wants to drag this out to get the best feeling he can.

Max’s free hand reaches up to curl around the headboard, to stop himself from wrapping it around his cock - because he really  _ would  _ come there and then. He winces slightly when his teeth bite down a little too hard on his lip, the blood blossoming up from the wet skin. Max can taste the blood on his tongue slightly, but he’s too focused on the immense pleasure to care.

He soon has to pull away though, his orgasm already  _ so close  _ and hell he’s not even gotten to the best part yet. Max opens his eyes, panting slightly as he fumbles about the bed until his hand curls around his toy. He’s not used this in awhile, sex with Pierre more than made up for it, but he does like to fuck himself with the stupidly bright orange dildo - the one he’d gotten as a Birthday present from his brother - from time to time.

Max grabs the lube bottle once again, pours a little more out onto his hand and makes a mental note to buy more when he goes out – he hadn’t realised him and Pierre fuck  _ that much. He _ curls his hand around the smooth glass, spreads the lube across it until he’s happy it's slick enough.  

Max spreads his legs a little wider, bites back down on his lip as he presses the tip slowly in. It’s  _ so  _ much better than his fingers, the slick glass easily sliding in and out, so  _ tight  _ and  _ wet  _ and god Max doesn’t know how much longer he can hold on.

Max gives in. He runs his shaking hand down his chest, goosebumps prickling up where his fingers trail before curling it gently around his cock, his other hand still working the dildo in and out. His back arches against the bed slightly, bearing down harder on the toy. He shifts slightly, it slips in a  _ little  _ deeper and Max cries out at how  _ fucking good  _ it is.

He can't bite back the moans anymore, his mouth drops opens to let out soft pants and high pitched whimpers, his hand still tugging roughly on his cock. He's almost there, he can feel the tingling in his thighs, the pleasure becoming too overwhelming. He twists his wrist across the tip, his hand still slick with lube and  _ god,  _ he can't-

“Max?”

H is  eyes shoot open at the call of his name, his hands stilling as he blinks in confusion at Pierre. The older boy is leaning against the door frame, his eyes wide in surprise before a smirk settles across his lips. Pierre drops his backpack to the floor, flicks his shoes off and starts to shed his own clothing. Max is still too dazed and confused to question - he was  _ sure  _ Pierre wasn't due back until later? But when he takes a quick glance at the clock, it's late as fuck and had he really been going for that long?

Max soon forgets that though, Pierre's hands are batting at his own, pulling them away to pin them above his head. He's still so sensitive from his almost orgasm, and Pierre only has to gently brush his fingers across his skin for him to be moaning out. He presses his lips against Max's ear, breath hot against his skin.

“How about I show you how a real cock feels?”

  
  



	8. Sweets [Alex/Pierre]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre finds a way to cheer Alex up after the Spa weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my darling Chesca, i switched it around slightly since Alex would be the one upset after his points were taken away but i hope you all enjoy anyway :)  
> (Also flying saucers are british sweets that are filled with sherbet if any of you didn't know)

Pierre had been too wrapped up in the team celebrations - the double _win_ weekend - that he’d not even thought about Alex. He’d heard about his points being took away, but Antonio had pressed another glass of champagne into his hand and threw his arm around the shorter boy before Pierre could leave, and it’s not like he _could_ leave this early. 

The team spirit was just so high, that their drivers were both competing for the championship win and that they’d pretty much already secured the constructors. And of course Pierre was happy for them, his mood was just a little down knowing that Alex was probably curled up alone in their hotel room. 

He manages to sneak away from the team - after getting Antonio a _little_ more drunk - and heads straight to the hotel. Pierre can’t wait to get back, to cuddle his boyfriend and run his fingers through his hair - plus he has a little surprise for Alex, and he’s pretty sure the Brit is going to love it.

The taxi drive seems to take _forever,_ though really it’s barely been five minutes, Pierre is just getting too impatient and wants to be with Alex _right now._ He doesn’t know how much money he throws to the cab driver, hopes it’s enough and in the right fucking currency before he almost stumbles out of the car up to their hotel room.

* * *

 

Pierre was right, when he opens the door quietly - just in case the Brit was sleeping - he’s curled up under the covers, his blue DAMS hoodie wrapped around him and the hood pulled up. Pierre smiles slightly, curling up behind Alex and wrapping his arm around the Brit. 

“Hey baby, how you feeling?”  
Pierre whispers softly, his hand pulling away the hood so he can run his fingers through Alex’s hair. Alex whines in happiness, presses himself against Pierre and pulls his hand out from the covers to rest it on top of the Frenchman's. 

“Shit, i’m just glad you’re back, i missed you”  
Alex mumbles, his voice slightly muffled by the covers. Pierre smiles, presses a kiss against Alex’s hair before he reaches into his pocket to pull out the sweets he’d managed to get. They’re Alex’s favourite - and he knows that it would of been a _long_ time since he had them, what with their stupidly strict diets. 

“I got something for you”  
Alex turns his head slightly, glancing over at Pierre with tired eyes, but the minute he spots the handful of sweets - the sherbet filled flying saucers - his eyes light up and a happy smile spreads onto his face. Pierre drops one into Alex’s hand, watching him munch happily on the sweets.

“You’re too good for me Pierre”   
Alex says, taking another one of the sweets from Pierre’s hand. He’s never really seen the fascination with them, the casing tastes too much like cardboard and the sherbet is way too sour for his liking, but if they made Alex this happy then surely they weren’t _that bad._ He’s about to take the last one, but his fingers barely brush against it before Alex snatches it up and shoves it into his mouth with a grin. 

“Ass, i wanted that”  
Pierre says, but there’s a fond smile on his face as he runs his fingers back through Alex’s hair. He hums happily, buries his head in the crook of Pierre’s neck. 

“I love you too Pierre”


	9. Freak like me [Mitch/Artem]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch comes to Artem seeking something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where this idea came from tbh. It's just boys getting high together and being gay. Warnings for drugs, frottage and handjobs, but otherwise enjoy :)

There’s a knock on Artem’s door, and he flinches slightly because  _ fuck _ he never has visitors? And surely the cops hadn’t traced him and decided to show up at his shitty apartment at 4am in the morning. He ignores it, rolls over in bed and reaches out to his pistol laying across the bedside table – really he should be hiding that, and the suitcase full of whatever deals were going down tomorrow  _ and  _ of course his own personal stash. But if it’s not the cops outside his door and someone else he can easily shoot them dead and make them long forgotten about.

There isn’t a sound for a while, and Artem sighs, loosens his grip on his gun and snuggles back into the sheets. Though just as he closes his eyes, the knock is back and this time louder, someone calling his name. He’s too tired and annoyed to work out their voice though, and grumbles as he pulls himself out of bed, grabbing his gun and flicking the safety off.

He shouldn’t be panicking,  _ no one  _ knows where he lives, even his boss didn’t ask and pry for his address so Artem shouldn’t be so damn worried that he’s going to be shot dead the moment he opens the front door – but being in a pretty notorious gang  _ and  _ dealing drugs does make one panic. The knock is back and this time Artem is  _ really  _ pissed that whoever was stood outside had interrupted his beauty sleep, so he slams open the door and press his gun against the person’s forehead.

“Hey it’s me, calm the fuck down”  
_ Mitch.  _ Of course it was fucking him. He pulls Mitch in immediately, his hand tight around the older boy's arm. Artem folds his arms over his bare chest.

“What the  _ hell _ are you doing here? And how the fuck did you find me”   
Artem growls, the annoyance coming through in his voice from the lack of sleep. He's not  _ too  _ upset that Mitch is here, he's more worried that the boy had managed to find where the fuck he lived - but Mitch is a hacker so  _ really _ , he should of expected this. The little shit probably tapped his mobile long ago. Mitch smiles, waves his hand to brush away the comment. 

“Nevermind that, I came for something”  
_ Of course he did.  _ Artem sighs softly, the annoyance subsiding slightly as he starts to wake up, and he pushes Mitch into the living room, the Kiwi happily dropping down on the sofa. 

“What's so important that you had to find me at 4 o'clock in the fucking morning?”   
Artem grumbles, still not too happy with the older boy for interrupting his  _ glorious  _ sleep. Mitch smirks - that fucking smirk he does when he  _ really  _ wants something - and pats the space beside him for Artem to sit down. He does, and the minute he drops into the cushions he feels like he could pass out there and then. 

“I thought you could hook me up with something”   
Mitch says, and Artem is getting  _ really  _ pissed off that the Kiwi won’t just say what he wants - he hasn’t got time for this beating around the bush crap, especially at stupid o'clock in the morning. 

“Mitch, for fuck sake what do you want?”   
Artem sighs in frustration, rubbing at his eyes to force himself to stay awake. The Kiwi’s smile drops a little.

“I want some ecstasy”    
And well, he wasn’t expecting that. Mitch has never done drugs in his life, period. So to start off on something so strong and dangerous takes him by surprise, but it’s not like Artem’s going to deny him of it, after all MDMA is some pretty good stuff. 

“What brought this on?”   
Artem replies, genuinely curious as to why the Kiwi suddenly wanted to try drugs. Mitch just shrugs in response. 

“Can’t go through life without trying something can i?”   
He eventually says, and yeah that’s a pretty good enough reasons. Artem tells the Kiwi to stay there before he heads over to the small safe box beside his TV, that’s conveniently filled with some of his favourite drugs. He has to rifle through a few bags before he finds a small one at the back, filled with multicolored pills that have smiley faces printed on to them - why else would they be called happy pills? 

“I’ll let you take your pick, but you’re only having one”   
Artem says, dropping the bag in the Kiwi’s lap after he takes two out - a blue and red one - and swallows them dry. Mitch seems impressed by it all, which is kind of a surprise since he deals drugs for a living. 

“Why do you get two?”   
Mitch complains, grasping one of the yellow pills between his finger and thumb as he inspects it. Artem just rolls his eyes.

“Because i’m used to this shit, i don’t want you passing out on me or deciding to die, god knows how i’d explain that one to Pierre”   
Mitch laughs quietly, still glancing at the pill as if he’s a little too scared to take it. When the Kiwi still doesn’t move, Artem takes it from Mitch’s fingers and presses it into his mouth, clamping his hand down until Mitch is forced to swallow it. 

“Should take around 30 minutes to kick in, and since it’s your first time the high is going to last for a  _ long  _ time so your ass is staying here”  
Mitch just nods, smiles slightly and reaches out to the Xbox controllers lay across the coffee table.

“Halo?”  
He says, and Artem grins, snatching one of the controllers from Mitch’s hand. He’d _never_ turn down a game of Halo.

* * *

He doesn’t know how long they play for, he makes it a little further on the campaign - though Mitch is bloody awful and half the time is spent reviving him. He can tell Mitch is slowly fading out, when he glances over to the Kiwi his eyes are lazily open, a lopsided smile across his face and his thumbs keep slipping away from the analog sticks. Artem plucks the controller away from Mitch’s hand, laughing slightly when the Kiwi whines and reaches out to try and grab it back.

“How you feeling?”  
He says, more used to the high feeling than Mitch is. He’s got the buzz from the pills, he’s a hell of a lot more sensitive, his body is tingling and he can feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, but Mitch seems a lot more out of it than him. Mitch drops his head against the back of the sofa, smiles as he glances at Artem, his pupils blown wide and flicking about rapidly. 

“Great, it’s perfect- like sex but  _ way  _ better”    
Mitch says, giggling slightly. Artem shakes his head at how gone Mitch is, if he’d of caved and given the Kiwi two god knows how bad he’d of been. He jolts slightly in surprise when Mitch shuffles closer to him, curls his body against Artem’s side and rests his head against his shoulder.  
“Want you,”

“What?”   
Artem raises a brow at the older boy, tilting his head slightly to look down at Mitch. He doesn’t give a reply though, instead throwing himself - albeit a bit clumsily - into Artem’s lap, his legs resting either side of him. He’s not far enough gone to not know what’s happening, but he’s high enough to let the Kiwi do this. 

“Want  _ you,  _ always tease -it’s not  _ faiiirr”  _   
Mitch stumbles over his words a little, but Artem knows what he’s saying, and he can’t help but to smirk slightly, his hands resting against the Kiwi’s lower back. He strokes over his skin through the thin layer of Mitch’s t-shirt, laughing slightly when he whines and drops his head back down against Artem’s shoulder. 

Mitch bucks his hips down against Artem in retaliation, and the two of them gasp out at the sensation, their senses a lot higher from the drugs. Artem stops him for a moment, his fingers tugging at the material of Mitch’s shirt until he manages to get it off his head. He looks up into Mitch’s eyes, the honey brown iris’ barely visible now his pupils are that blown, but the look Mitch is giving him is driving him  _ fucking crazy.  _

He grabs onto Mitch’s hair, fists the locks between his hand and tugs him down into a kiss. Their teeth bang together, tongues messily rubbing together. It’s not the nicest kiss he’s ever had - Mitch is rough, bites down on his lip and there’s a  _ lot  _ of saliva dripping down his chin - but it’s with  _ Mitch  _ so he’s not really going to complain, if all it took was a simple pill to get the Kiwi to kiss him he’d of passed him one a  _ long  _ time ago.

Mitch moans against his mouth, struggling to actually kiss as his hips start a rhythm against Artem’s. He’d prefer it if his pyjama bottoms and Mitch’s joggers weren’t in the way, but he isn’t going to stop and miss 10 seconds of  _ this  _ to take them off. It’s pretty sad that he’s getting off so much on just a bit of dry humping, but the drugs are making everything feel 10x better and Mitch’s hard cock is rubbing against his own and it’s just  _ fucking perfect.  _

He pulls away, hand tugging Mitch’s hair so he’s forced to throw his head back and Artem presses his lips against Mitch’s neck instead, biting down on the tanned skin. The moan he pulls from Mitch goes straight to his cock, and he can’t wait to get more of those moans out of the Kiwi. He bites down on the skin, his teeth attacking the soft skin, hips arching up against Mitch’s when he whines out Artem’s name. 

He tastes the blood underneath his tongue, laps up the small droplets from the bright red bruise that stands out against Mitch’s skin before trailing down to suck just underneath his collar bone. It’s one of Mitch’s sensitive spots - he’s seen how much Sean made his write from biting there, heard the moans Alex pulled from his lips - and  _ fuck  _ he wants that reaction out of the Kiwi too. 

The minute his tongue flicks across the skin, Mitch cries out, his nails scratching down Artem’s bare back and his body arching against his own. He can feel the sweat against Mitch’s chest, the droplets sliding down his skin and dropping onto Artem’s. He tightens his arms around Mitch’s back, holds him as close as he can.

“ _ Artem,” _   
He only barely hears Mitch’s whisper over his own pants, glancing down at the Kiwi through half lidded eyes as he continues to grind up against Mitch. He groans in response, struggling to find words and he’s pretty sure if he did open his mouth all Mitch would get is a mess of russian words. Mitch doesn’t reply, he feels the Kiwi jolt in his arms, his mouth parting and his head dropping back as he cries out. He can feel his cock twitching through the thin layers of clothing, feel the warmth and wetness spreading across Mitch’s joggers.

“Holy,  _ fuck” _ _   
_ Mitch breathes out, becoming boneless in Artem’s arms and dropping against his body, head resting on his shoulder. He smiles at the Kiwi, but he’s a  _ little  _ annoyed that he still hasn’t come. Mitch seems to catch on though, even his dazed state he manages to pull himself up and smirk down at Artem - he doesn’t know what he’s planning but  _ god  _ he’s so ready for whatever the fuck it was. 

Mitch slips his hand into his joggers and Artem is confused for a moment until he pulls it away with his own come sticking to his fingers, and then he knows  _ exactly  _ what Mitch is planning. He whines out before Mitch even touches him, just the thought is enough for him to feel a jolt of pleasure but when he actually does curl his hand Artem’s cock, it’s the best fucking feeling he’s ever had. Mitch’s come is still warm, topped with the pressure of his hand tugging at his dick and spreading it across the skin is too much. 

He arches against the sofa, his nails digging into Mitch’s back as he comes, eyes fluttering shut and his entire body tingling. It’s the  _ best  _ orgasm he’s ever had, still shaking as he slowly comes down from the high, his softening cock still twitching in Mitch’s hand. Artem struggles to catch his breath, his chest heaving and the sweat still sliding down his neck as he slowly opens his eyes.  Mitch still has that lazy smile across his face as he looks down at Artem, his cheeks bright red and the small drops of blood starting to dry across his parted lips. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ that was-”   
Mitch starts, sighing in exhaustion and falling back down into Artem, his eyes drooping shut and his thick eyelashes tickling against his skin. 

“Yeah, i know”   
Artem replies softly, too tired and lazy to move and clean up the mess in his pants. He can deal with the wetness and stickiness - he’s too comfy with Mitch laying against him and basically using him as a human pillow anyway. Mitch nuzzles his face against Artem’s neck, purring in happiness when Artem runs his finger along the line of his back. He’s not used to all this cuddly and caring shit, but it’s pretty nice and it’s with  _ Mitch _ so it couldn’t be any better. Mitch yawns against his skin, and Artem is pretty surprised the Kiwi is so tired already.  
  
“Love you,”   
He mumbles, the words ticking against Artem’s skin and sending goose bumps across his neck. He sighs slightly, holds Mitch tighter in his arms and runs his fingers through the Kiwi’s sweat ridden hair.   
  
“Go to sleep asshole”    
Mitch just grumbles. 


	10. Kids in Monza [Pierre/Artem]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre and Artem share a moment after Qualifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask what this is just accept it. The photos of them stood together and Artem looking low-key possessive fueled me to write this awful trash. Warnings for blowjobs and cheating but yeah, i hope you enjoy :)

Pierre can hardly _believe_ he’s doing this. He’s already dating someone – and that certain _someone_ is going to come back to their hotel in the next hour- but yet here he is, on his knees with his lips wrapped around Artem Markelov’s dick. He doesn’t have a clue how they got here, one minute they’d been talking after the press conference and the next Pierre had dragged him into his hotel room and slammed him against the door to kiss him.

And he should _really_ feel guilty for this because he’s already got a boyfriend and Max is lovely but _fuck,_ he just needs to do this, get the sexual frustration out the way and then they can move on.  Pierre flutters his eyelashes as he glances up at Artem, struggling to fight back his smirk when he locks his gaze with the Russian, his teeth biting down hard onto his lip.

He’s always had a sort of not-really-there crush on the Russian, it’s hard _not_ to with his dark brown eyes and sweet personality but Christ, he didn’t think he’d look _that good_ when he’s frustrated – and the fact it’s Pierre that’s made him like this just makes the whole thing better. He curls his hand around the bottom of Artem’s cock, runs the flat of his tongue against the shaft before he starts sucking on the skin.

He’s not really given out his share of blowjobs – he’s trying to do what he does to Max – and he’s not that sure if Artem is enjoying it but he’s grabbing at the sheets and whining softly so that’s good enough for Pierre. He works his hand in time with his mouth, the saliva and pre come mixing together and dripping down onto his hand which is pretty gross but really, he’s too far gone to care.

Pierre whines around his dick, flicks his tongue over the head of Artem’s dick to lick up another bead of pre come and the moan he pulls from the Russian is _fucking delicious._ He shouldn’t admit this – not out loud anyway – but the noises he’s pulling from Artem affect him a _lot_ more than the moans from Max.

He jumps a little in surprise when he feels Artem’s hands curl into his hair, and he doesn’t have the time to pull away and ask what’s he’s planning because he roughly pushes Pierre’s head down until the tip of his dick presses against his throat. His nails scratch against Artem’s thigh, not completely used to someone being _this_ rough with him, but Pierre’s finding that he kind of enjoys the fact Artem is face fucking him.

Artem’s fingers tighten in his hair, fisting the brown locks between his hand as he tugs Pierre’s head back only to roughly push him back down in a quick rhythm. Pierre moans around his dick, the dominance coupled with the taste of Artem is _really_ riling him up and if he knew Max wouldn’t be home so soon he’d be forcing his dick into Artem’s mouth the minute he came.

It’s so loud, the sound of his wet tongue lapping up the pre come and rubbing against the tip of Artem’s cock echoing in the small room – he’s surprised that whatever poor driver is next door can’t hear them.  Artem suddenly jolts underneath him, his lips parting around Pierre’s name and his hand holding his head in place. The first drops of come hit against the back of his throat and this is the first time he’s _ever_ let anyone come in his mouth. It’s thick and warm and not the nicest taste in the world but it’s _Artem’s_ come in his mouth, so he’ll make the exception just this once.

He pulls away slowly, struggling to swallow down the thick liquid and this is definitely the first _and last_ time he’s letting someone come in his mouth. But the fact Artem is panting on the bed, too tired to even pull his jeans up makes it worth the slight discomfort.

“Um, I can’t-I mean I don’t _want_ you to go but-“  
Pierre says, and it’s the first thing either of them have spoken since this whole incident started. It’s true though; he doesn’t want the Russian to leave which shows how insane he’s going if he wants to cuddle with his one night stand, especially since he’s got a _boyfriend._

“It’s okay, was very good”  
Artem smiles up at him, still spread across the bed and Pierre can’t help himself. He sits down on the edge and leans down to press a soft kiss against the Russian’s lips, his hand gently running through his hair as they kiss, before he reluctantly pulls away.

He doesn’t say anything else as he watches the Russian dress himself, his eyes nervously flick over to the clock – he really doesn’t want Artem to bump into his boyfriend as he’s leaving and still riding the high of an orgasm. Thankfully, he doesn’t, and Pierre watches the Russian leave with a smile, the taste of his come still lingering on his tongue.


	11. Cuddles [Alex/Antonio]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mainly for my wife Jamie who said she has become a slut for these and i know what it's like to ship something nobody write, so i hope you enjoy daring <3 It's short and there's like no plot but i've not wrote in like a week so take it.

Alex glances down at the boy curled up next to him, his soft hair tickling against the skin of his arm. He’s not entirely sure what this _thing_ with Antonio was - they’re not quite together, it would make things too complicated - but they still cuddle after races, still share soft kisses and occasionally give into their desires. It doesn’t need a name, Alex is happy and so is Antonio and that’s all that matters. 

Antonio whines softly in his sleep, snuggles closer against Alex’s chest and presses his cheek up against the skin - if this was anyone else, sleeping and _drooling_ on him, Alex would tell them to fuck off. But this is Antonio and deep down, Alex would let him get away with _anything.  
_

He runs his fingers through Antonio’s hair - the mess of dark locks he never wants Antonio to cut - and smiles slightly when he hums in happiness at the touch. Alex keeps his fingers in Antonio’s hair, and starts to gently rubs his fingertips against the Italian’s scalp, laughing softly when he whines again and slowly opens his eyes. 

“Hey sleepy head”  
Alex says quietly, smiling down at Antonio. He grumbles in response and presses himself closer against Alex, his arm wrapping around his body to cuddle him tight.   
“Someone’s a little grumpy”   
He feels Antonio sigh against the bare skin of his chest, his warm breath sending goosebumps up and down his body. 

He doesn’t say anything else, just keeps his gaze on the sleepy Italian next to him whose still whining softly at his soft touches - something that _really_ boosts his ego. Alex gently fists his fingers around Antonio’s hair, and lightly tugs on the locks until the Italian glances up at him through tired eyes.

Alex leans down to press a gentle kiss against his lips, lingering for just a brief moment before pulling away - he’d stay there forever if he could, but he’d rather let Antonio sleep than have him shouting in angry Italian for the next 4 hours. He presses another quick kiss against his forehead before Antonio settles down against Alex’s warm body again. 

“Mm, I love you Alex”  
Antonio falls asleep almost the minute his head hits the pillow, his light snores filling the hotel room and Alex has to make _sure_ the Italian is fast asleep before he replies - because he’s _never_ said this to Antonio before, and he isn’t ready to admit his feelings to the Italian just yet. Well, not with him awake anyway. 

“I love you too Tonio”


	12. Use me [Max/Pierre]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre's revenge can only ever be bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is utter trash but it's been laying in my doc's unfinished for god knows how long so I had to get it out. It's pretty much one sided Max/Pierre, there's Gaslynn and Mitch/Alex in there too with a bit of cheating so enjoy. I've not betad this or read any of it back but I'll do that in the morn and fix any spelling mistakes then.

He knows he shouldn't be here, shouldn't be seeing this - but Pierre is glad he decided to go searching for his boyfriend. Well, he's hardly going to be calling Alex his boyfriend now, not with what he's currently doing to Mitch Evans. In fact Pierre can't really tell if they're kissing or not because of the tears in his eyes, but he doesn't need to have perfect vision to know Alex is fucking the Kiwi against the wall.

  
He should run, turn around and walk away, pretend he didn't see it and talk to Alex about it later - but Pierre is hardly in the position to be thinking straight. His hand tightens around the door handle when Mitch's head drops back against the wall, his lips parting around Alex's name. And when Alex moans out too that throws him over the edge.

  
He slams the door open, so it smashes against the wall and makes the loudest noise possible. Alex almost falls over, and Mitch instantly flicks his eyes open to look over at the door. Pierre holds his gaze for a moment before he turns to Alex, who's gently setting the Kiwi down on the floor and trying to dress himself at the same time.

  
"Pierre, I-"  
Alex starts, but he seems at a loss of words - like he wasn't expecting Pierre to find him here. Pierre shakes his head, chews on his bottom lip to stop himself from crying more. He's angry sure, but it's Alex, his boyfriend who he loves with all his body and soul.

  
"Save it Alex, just save it"  
Is all that he can manage as he turns away from the two, no real place set in mind of where to go. He was sharing a room with Alex here in Monza, but there's no way he's going to go back there - and Mitch was his other option, but he's just proved what a great fucking friend he is. The only other place he can think is to head over to the Red Bull motorhome.

And without another thought he disappears out of the garage and heads through the paddock to the one place he knows he'll be safe.

* * *

 

There's hardly anyone there in the Motorhome - no one who he knows anyway - and he's kind of glad that he won't bump into one of the other drivers, especially with tears in his eyes and bright red cheeks. That would hardly be a good meeting with the guys he wants to race with.

But it seems God wants to spite him for whatever reason, because as he turns the corner towards his room, he bumps straight into the person he wanted to avoid the most - Mitch's little brother.

Max glances down at him with the smallest hint of worry in his eyes, and Pierre flashes him a quick smile in the hopes he'll drop it. Because really, he doesn't want to cause shit between Max and his brother, even if he had been fucking his boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Pierre?"  
Max says, and Pierre sighs slightly in relief that his smile had been enough to throw him off. A brief thought flashes across his mind - it's awful and he shouldn't be thinking this, knows if he does go ahead and do it he'll hurt both Alex and Mitch, but quite frankly he's past the point of caring.

He grabs hold of Max's wrist, his fingers tight around the younger boys skin as he practically drags him towards his room. Max is only weakly protesting, like he's secretly happy that Pierre is doing this - which has just made this whole thing a lot more easier.

Pierre hopes Alex is listening, hopes he's watching as he slams the teen against the door and leans up on his tiptoes. He hates that he's using Max like this - he knows about the crush Max has on him, and this is just going to give him false hope, but it's the best type of revenge he can think of and isn't going to suddenly start caring about other people's feelings. It's not like they care about him anyway.

Pierre presses his lips against Max's, smiling slightly at the whine he pulls from the younger boy. It's nice really, Max's lips are soft and feel /so good/ rubbing against his own, and in any other circumstance Pierre could probably get used to this. But he's only here for revenge, to get back and make things even with Alex before they forget about everything and fall back into their normal relationship.

  
He's pulled away from his thoughts when Max bites down on his lips and curls his arms around Pierre's waist to pull him closer. He can feel Max's cock rubbing against his stomach, already half hard which just makes things a lot easier for him. Pierre pulls away slowly, watching Max with half lidded eyes for a moment before he drops down to his knees - which in hindsight he'd avoid because the concrete floor does /not/ feel nice against his knees.

  
"Pierre wait, what about Alex-"

"Forget that, I want you"  
Pierre says, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip as he keeps his gaze locked on Max's. His hands shake as he tries to pull down Max's overalls that are around his waist, and the stupidly tight fireproofs that are clinging to his cock, but he eventually tugs all the material away and doesn't give any warning before he runs the flat of his tongue along the bottom of Max's cock.

Max's head drops back against the door and his lips part to whine out Pierre's name - and he hopes Alex is listening to this right now. Pierre drags his tongue back up the shaft before closing his lips around the tip, slowly lapping up the salty pre come. Pierre can feel Max's hands gently fisting at his hair - like he wants to push him down onto his cock or face fuck him until he comes. Which, when thinking about it, Pierre wouldn't exactly mind.

Max tightens his hands in Pierre's hair, tugging on the locks slightly as Pierre bob's his head up and down, his tongue swiping across the tip to collect the leaking pre come. It feels different - maybe a little strange too - to have his lips wrapped around someone else's cock, but to be able to make him writhe so easily, to have him whining out Pierre's name and begging him for more does add to his ego.

He curls his hand around the base of Max's cock, pumping it between his fingers as his tongue flicks across the tip. Pierre glances up at the teen through his eyelashes - and if he didn't currently have a dick in his mouth he'd have a massive smirk on his face. Max is biting his lip, shaking slightly underneath Pierre's touches and trying to keep his moans quiet.

But Pierre wants him to cry out, wants him to scream his name so Alex can hear every fucking thing. He starts to suck harder, hollows out his cheeks and swipes his tongue across the tip everytime he bob's his head. And that gets Max moaning. Pierre closes his eyes and puts all his focus on making the teenager come, quickens his movements and runs the flat of his tongue along the shaft.

  
He feels Max's hands fisting his hair between his hands, tugging slightly as he forces Pierre down onto his cock. He knows Max is close, can tell with his twitching cock and the incoherent mess coming out of his mouth. Pierre flutters open his eyes to glance up at Max, briefly catching his gaze before he arches against the door and comes into Pierre's mouth.

  
Pierre happily laps up every drop of come, his tongue still gently flicking against the tip which makes Max jolt every time. He flutters his eyelashes slightly as he pulls away, another droplet sliding down his chin and Max smiles softly at him as he brushes his thumb across Pierre's lips.

  
It's a strangely romantic moment; with Max gazing down at him, cheeks flushed red and his lips parted in a soft smile. And Pierre almost wants to lean up and kiss him, to curls his fingers around his hand and go on a sort of date - though really a blowjob and then a date would definitely be the wrong order.

  
But he can't, this was just payback for Alex's rendezvous and nothing else - well, that's what he'll tell himself anyway, even if deep down he kind of did enjoy it and would definitely do it again. Pierre pulls himself to his feet, wipes the back of his hand against his mouth and takes a finally glance at Max's confused blue eyes before he turns away, finding it hard to ignore the cries of his name.

* * *

They do fall back into rhythm, Alex apologies, Pierre forgives him almost way to easily and he forgets about the little moment he shared with Max. Well, it's not really a little moment, it's cheating - but Alex did it first so the payback is more than acceptable.

  
He gets a text in the middle of the night, his phone vibrating wakes him up and he grumbles against Alex's arm before reluctantly reaching out for his phone. It's from Max, which makes him frown slightly, because they haven't spoken since the little incident months ago. But his confusion only grows when he reads over the message.

_Do I mean anything to you?_

He doesn't reply for a moment, still trying to think of what to say, but his phone buzzes again which pulls him from his thoughts.

_Or did you just use me for fun Pierre?_

Pierre bites his lip as he types out his response; he can't lie, no matter how hard the truth sounds.

_Yes, I did. I'm sorry._

No reply comes after that, Pierre keeps his phone in his hand, keeps checking to see if he'd missed a reply or that his signal had gone, but there's nothing. He drops down back into the pillows eventually, the fresh tears sticking to his eyelashes as he curls up against Alex, pretending it's okay, pretending that everything is fine.

It's not though, it's never going to be fine, and Pierre will never forgive himself for that.


	13. No hands [Mitch/Pascal]

Mitch bites down on his lip, a moan threatening to spill from his mouth. His father is only downstairs and he wouldn’t want him to come in with tea and biscuits like he usually does, not while Pascal’s mouth is wrapped around his cock. He tries to keep his eyes on the boy who’s on his knees - it’s not everyday that his best friend pushes him down and says he’s going to _relieve all the stress_ \- but Mitch can’t help it, and his eyes flutter shut as he just enjoys how good Pascal’s mouth is around his aching cock.

His tongue keeps flicking over the tip, lapping up the pre come that’s leaking and it’s driving Mitch _fucking insane_. His hands curl into Pascal’s hair, tugging on the dark locks to pull him closer. The moan does slip past when the tip of his cock presses against the back of Pascal’s throat and Mitch opens up his eyes to look down at him.

He’s already looking up at Mitch - his eyes half lidded and saliva sliding down his chin - and _god_ Mitch could only describe him as a porn star. He feels his cock twitching against Pascal’s wet tongue, and he’s sure Pascal feels it too because he sucks just a _little_ harder and Mitch has to cover his mouth with his hand to make the moans quieter.

Pascal’s eyes fall shut and he grazes his teeth gently across Mitch’s cock and he can’t take it anymore. His hands tighten in Pascal’s hair and his name slips from Mitch’s mouth, before he comes in Pascal’s mouth. Pascal happily swallows the thick come, pulling away with a grin. 

“Where did you learn to do that?”Mitch whispers, leaning back on his hands to try and catch his breath. 

“That was the first time sucking a dick actually” Pascal lets out a nervous laugh, his tongue flicking out to lick the come that’s still coating his lips slightly.

“And look, i did it with no hands”Mitch just punches him in response. 


	14. Fake Date [Alex/Pierre]

Alex bites back a groan when he sees Stoffel approaching him,  bright smile across his face. He loves the guy – he’s an amazing friend and  they _really_ have a lot of fun when  they hang out, but he’s pretty relentless with his flirting, something Alex isn’t   
interested in. He forces a smile back, tries to catch Pierre’s gaze from the  other side of the garage, but the Frenchman is too busy talking to his  engineers and Stoffel is already nudging their shoulders together before he can  ask his teammate for help.    


“Hey Alex”  Stoffel says, his arm curling around Alex’s waist, his fingers resting against  his hip through his race suit – and Alex _really_ wants to just tell him to fuck off, but he’s too nice for that and just smiles  back in response. 

“Hey Stoff”  Alex shifts slightly, tries to gently pull away but Stoffel’s grip is tight  around him and he sighs in defeat. Stoffel starts to make small talk, his  fingers absently running across Alex’s hip, and Alex hums in response, pretends  to be listening to whatever story Stoffel was telling as he tries to catch  Pierre’s eye. The whole flirting thing is a little strange – strange to  him anyway – because if it’s Stoffel, or even Mitch who tries to flirt with  him, he’ll try his best to push them away, to make them _know_ he’s no interested. But if it’s Pierre who’s flirting with  him, throwing him cheeky smiles and brushing their hands together, he doesn’t  mind, loves it in fact.   


“Alex?”  He’s suddenly pulled from his daze – now realising he’d been helplessly staring  over at Pierre – and turns slightly to glance at Stoffel. He’s waiting, like he’s  expecting an answer from Alex but he doesn’t have a god damn clue what he’d   
said.

“Sorry, what? I was miles away”  He laughs slightly, watches Stoffel’s smile drop slightly.   
  
“Do you want to go out tonight? With me I mean”  Oh _fuck_. He can’t say no and seem  like a dick – if he gave him a chance and pulled the whole _I think we’re just friends_ card, that would seem a whole lot nicer –  but he really doesn’t want to go on a date and he’s not really sorry for what  comes out of his mouth next. 

“I can’t, I’m going on a date with Pierre”  The Frenchman finally looks over at the two at the sound of his name, his brow  raised slightly in confusion, about to open his mouth and probably ask Alex  what the hell he was talking about. But Alex throws him a look of help, his  eyes pleading and Pierre thankfully catches on. 

“Yeah, we’re urm-going out for dinner, right _amour_?”  Pierre says, still looking lost as he glances up at the Brit, his eyes still  laced with confusion. Stoffel sighs  quietly beside him, unhooks his arm and disappears with a mumble of _sorry_ , leaving Alex and Pierre alone in  the garage. “Thanks for throwing me under the bus, _salaud_ ”  Pierre folds his arm over his chest, his fireproofs clinging to his body and  outlining the hints of his muscles, but there’s a slight smirk playing on the  corner of his lips.    
  
“But, we might as well go on this date now you mentioned it”  Pierre winks. Alex opens his mouth to speak, but all he can manage is a whine   
of confusion and he’s never been so embarrassed in his life. Pierre laughs   
slightly.   
  
“Pick me up at 8, _Chéri_ ”    



	15. Proposal [Pierre/Alex]

Pierre rolls over in bed, tries to ignore the cold space  beside him – the space Alex would usually occupy – and glances over at the  clock. It’s nearing midnight now, and Alex still isn’t home. Pierre sighs  softly – he doesn’t even know _where_ Alex  had gone, he’d left the house over ten hours ago, said he wanted to go for a  walk but still isn’t home. The rain is pounding against the windows and Pierre  can only hope Alex isn’t stuck in the cold.

He grabs his phone from the side, giving up on sleep for a  while and looks down at the screen, at the photo of him and Alex as he types  out his password. There’s still no text from him, and honestly Pierre debates  whether to call the police and put out a missing person’s report because Alex  can’t even send him a quick _I’m okay_ text,  but there’s suddenly a knock on the door and Pierre almost stumbles down the  stairs.

Alex is drenched when he opens up the front door, water  sliding down his face and dripping from his hair as Pierre bundles him inside.   
  
“It’s midnight! Where the hell were you?”  Pierre says, rubbing the towel across Alex’s face a little harder than he  normally would – but he’s annoyed and want’s Alex to _know_ he’s annoyed. Alex doesn’t reply, his eyes stay locked on the  ground. “You didn’t call, you didn’t text. Nothing! How was I-“  Pierre stops, sighs quietly and continues to dry Alex’s hair off, this time a  lot softer. He keeps glancing at Alex’s face, he looks out of it, like there’s  a lot on his mind, and Pierre gently cups his hand on Alex’s cheek to turn his  face.    
  
“Alex, what’s wrong?” Alex smiles, but still doesn’t speak as he moves his hand  slightly, and it’s only then Pierre notices he’s holding something in his hand.   
  
“I was thinking about how to do this,”  Alex opens his hand, and Pierre only needs to see the black box to _know_ what’s inside. Pierre feels tears  pricking at the corner of his eyes, a smile spreading onto his lips as he keeps  his gaze on Alex.   
“And I’ll be honest,” Alex laughs. “I still have no idea”

“Yes”  Pierre can’t help himself, he doesn’t need Alex to ask or give him a huge speech  or anything of the sort really. Alex smiles and laughs quietly, his hand  reaching out to brush across the top of Pierre’s. He flicks the box open, the  silver band glistens in the low light before Alex pulls it away and gently  slips it onto Pierre’s finger. 

“This is gonna be a great proposal story to tell the lads  huh?”  Pierre smiles, presses a small kiss against Alex’s cheek before he curls his  hand around the Brit and pulls him to his feet.   
  
“C’mon, let’s get you dried, and maybe I’ll warm you up to”  Pierre has never seen Alex bolt up the stairs so quickly, and he follows behind  with a small smile, his finger brushing across the silver ring.    



	16. Racing & Handjobs [Pierre/Alex]

Alex’s head drops back against the wall, his body convulsing slightly at Pierre’s touches. His teeth latch onto the soft skin across Pierre’s neck, his moans muffled by his sweaty skin as Alex’s fingers scratch against Pierre’s overalls. Pierre’s hand works fast against Alex’s cock, his palm - slick with pre come - rubbing against the underside of his shaft. 

“Fuck, Pierre” Alex groans against Pierre’s skin, his hot breath dancing across Pierre’s collarbone. His fingers tighten around the scratchy material, grasping it between his fists as Pierre continues to work his hand against his cock, more pre come oozing from the tip. He bites down onto the skin again sucking at it between his lips, hard enough to bruise the pale skin. Pierre jolts slightly underneath Alex’s mouth, and a smirk spreads onto his face at the response. 

Alex trails his lips a little higher, gliding his tongue across Pierre’s jawline before he gently grazes his teeth across the shell of his ear. The smirk is soon wiped off his face when Pierre twists his hand across the head, his wet hand rubbing against the sensitive skin, drawing a groan from Alex’s lips. 

“Shh, someone’s gonna hear…” Pierre whispers, slowing his hand down slightly. Alex groans in frustration, pulling his lips away from Pierre’s skin to glance down into his blue eyes. There’s a hint of a smirk across Pierre’s lips, but Alex soon kisses it away, their teeth clacking together at the force before Alex slows himself down slightly and gently presses his tongue against Pierre’s. Pierre whines quietly against Alex’s lips, his hand stopping for a brief moment as he kisses back.

Alex’s hands wind up into Pierre’s hair, the locks soft between his fingers as he tugs Pierre closer, his hand working against Alex’s cock again. Alex moans against Pierre’s lips, the warmth curling in his thighs as Pierre continues to pump at his cock, his fingers swiping across the slick tip.

“Pierre, I can’t-” Alex mumbles, his lip being caught between Pierre’s teeth as he bites down on the soft skin, sucking on it slightly.

Alex arches into Pierre’s hand, his legs start to shake slightly as the pleasure builds, his fingers scrambling to find a release. His body shakes as he comes into Pierre’s hand, lips parting to cry out Pierre’s name as his orgasm washes over him, the numb euphoric feeling spreading throughout his body. Alex’s eyes flutter shut, his head resting against the wall once more - still not used to the feeling of Pierre, of the intense orgasms only his best friend can seem to give. He smiles slightly, his heart still beating rapidly in his chest as he opens his eyes and looks down at Pierre, the smirk still across his swollen red lips. It’s different, a look he rarely sees on Pierre’s face, but it’s something Alex could easily find himself getting used to.


	17. Marks [Pierre/Alex]

“Pierre, come here” Alex’s voice is stern as he speaks, his finger pointed towards to the now empty spot in his hotel bed. Pierre sighs quietly, dropping his shirt back on the floor as he heads back over to Alex, dropping down into the soft sheets. Alex smiles in response, his fingers reach out to curl around the back of his neck, the small tufts of hair tickling against his skin.  


“Alex, I have to go” Pierre whispers, a little irritated when Alex’s hand clamps down tighter on his neck, keeping him grounded by his side. He tries to pull away from the Brit - he’s got to be back in his garage in 30 minutes for qualifying - but Alex keeps his grip tight as he pushes him down into the sheets, trapping his body between his own.

“No, not yet” Alex growls, pressing his lips against the skin on Pierre’s neck, his tongue licking a stripe along the pale skin. 

“Alex” Pierre’s lips part around his best friend’s name, his fingers seeking out the sheets beneath him when he feels Alex’s teeth scrape across the vein in his neck.  


“What are you doing?”

“I’m marking you, so everyone will know who you belong to” Alex mumbles against Pierre’s neck, the words tickling slightly before he bites down onto the soft skin, pulling a sharp gasp from Pierre’s lips. His fingers tighten in the sheets as Alex sucks the skin just above Pierre’s collarbone into his mouth, his teeth nibbling against it.

“Alex please, don’t leave a mark” Pierre whispers, another moan bubbling past his lips. He feels Alex’s smirk against his skin, his lips gently dancing across his collarbone before he bites back down on the skin, sucking it between his lips. Pierre let’s out another whine, his hands threading into Alex’s dark hair, tugging the locks between his fingers. Alex’s lips ghost across his skin, his teeth nipping at the sensitive part just below his ear before he trails lower, flicking his tongue against Pierre’s collarbone. Pierre feels his cock hardening again, straining against his tight jeans before Alex pulls himself away with a grin.

“You best get moving pear, won’t the team be wondering where their driver is?” Alex teases, the grin still plastered across his face as he watches Pierre stumble off the bed to grab his shirt. He catches a glimpse of the bruises across his skin, some darker and more red than others. Pierre curses under his, pulling his shirt a little higher at the front to cover some of the purple marks, Alex merely laughing in response. He turns his gaze back to Alex, the hint of a smile across his lips.

“I don’t know why you’re laughing, I’m getting you back after this Alex”   
  



	18. Drunk love [Mitch/Artem]

He doesn’t know why he ended up here - it’s not like he’s spoken to Mitch recently, he can’t really remember the last time they did speak  \- but in his half drunken state the kiwi seemed to stand out the most.  He stumbles slightly when he stands outside of Mitch’s front door, the  vodka and sourz shots going straight to his head. Mitch opens  the door a few moments later, his hair mussed up and his eyes barely  open. He squints slightly into the darkness, brushing a hand through his   
hair.    


“What are you doing here Artem?” He mumbles, eyes still half open. He doesn’t really know the answer himself, he had at _least_ another 10 people he could of gone to, but his body seemed to have dragged him to his ex teammate’s house.

“I missed you” Artem r eplies, the words not really making that much sense to him. Mitch  sighs, but doesn’t show any signs of moving or slamming the door on him.   
  
“Are you drunk?” Mitch says, his voice softening slightly as his  body seems to wake him up. Artem doesn’t say anything as he tries to  keep his gaze focused on Mitch’s honey brown eyes, the ones he’d catch  himself staring at then they shared a garage. “Look just, come in and stay on the sofa, i don’t need to be stressed out wondering what you’re getting up to, but this is the _last_ time Artem, if Pierre knew you were here…” Mitch  trails off, shaking his head slightly before stepping aside. Artem  follows him inside, the surroundings so familiar to him as he heads into  the living room. 

Artem stumbles slightly when he drops down  onto the sofa, his hands curling around Mitch’s biceps as he pulls the  kiwi down with him. Mitch’s hair tickles against his neck and his nose  brushes against his shoulder. Mitch lifts his head slightly, but he  doesn’t move away, his hand still resting against Artem’s chest. Artem’s  head is still spinning - though now he isn’t sure if it’s because of  the alcohol or the fact Mitch’s wet lips are only inches away from his  own. He doesn’t know who leans in first, he’d blame himself because of  the alcohol but he’s pretty sure it was Mitch that pressed their lips  together. 

They’re just as soft as he remembers, Mitch keeping  the pace slow almost like he’s uncertain, but his fingers tighten  slightly around Artem’s shirt. He presses his tongue against the crease  of Mitch’s lips, and it’s then when the kiwi seems to realize as he rips   
his lips away. Mitch opens his mouth, almost like he wants  to say something, his eyes holding that small hint of desire, but it’s  gone in an instance and Mitch pulls himself away without another word. He  happily accepts the blanket from Mitch, he places a glass of water and  some painkillers on the coffee table, but before he can leave Artem  reaches out to grab his hand, stopping the kiwi in his tracks. 

“I love you,”He whispers, smiling lazily up at Mitch. Mitch rolls his eyes in response, gently tugging his hand away. 

“Go to sleep Artem” He’s  too tired to argue, slowly nodding his head as sleep tugs at his  eyelids. He falls asleep almost instantly, the soft smile still across  his face and his dreams clouded with honey brown eyes.    



	19. Jellyfish [Mitch/Sean]

Mitch can’t contain his laughter as he watches his friend drop down into the sea, the cold water splashing around him. He isn’t a lover of the cold water, and had opted to going as far as his ankles while Sean was already up to his waist, the water cold around their skin. However Mitch’s laughter soon dies down when he hears Sean’s pained cry, and the look of discomfort across his face.    
  
“Hey what’s wrong?”  Mitch shouts, taking a few steps further out into the sea to try to help. He whines at the cold water around his waist, but manages to cope with the shivers enough for him to curl his hand around Sean’s wrist.   
  
“What happened?”  Mitch says, his grip still tight around Sean as he pulls him back to the sandy shore. Sean whines again in response, his teeth sunk down into his bottom lip and his eyes squeezed shut.  When they finally reach the shore, Sean drops down into the wet sand, his finger’s clawing at the sand beneath him. Mitch finally gets a good look at his friend, and he let’s out a whine when he sees the dark purple streaks across Sean’s shin, small speckles off blood dancing across his dark skin. Mitch drops down beside him, his fingers ghosting across the harsh purple lines.    
  
“Fuck Mitchy, it hurts”  Sean whimpers, his voice shaking slightly as he opens up his eyes to look at Mitch.    
  
“Yeah well you got stung of course it’s going to hurt, come on we need to get you home”  Mitch curls his arm around Sean’s waist, gently lifting him from the sand, keeping his grip tight as he slowly helps him back to their villa.

* * *

  
When they make it back, Mitch gently places Sean down onto the sofa, disappearing into the bathroom in the hopes he can find something in the medicine cabinet that will help ease the pain. He grabs the roll of bandage and the half empty bottle of antiseptic before heading back onto the living room, dropping down onto the floor and gently rests Sean’s foot in his lap. He doesn’t really know how to help - it’s the first time he’s seen a jellyfish sting, never mind treated one - but he knows enough to make sure it isn’t infected before he bandages it up.  
  
“I’ve only done this for a cut but I’m pretty sure this is gonna hurt like a bitch,”  Mitch says, glancing up into Sean’s eyes - he can see the tears of pain in them, and all he wants to do is make his friend feel better. He offers Sean a small smile of comfort, before pouring a small amount of the antiseptic against his raw skin. His scream of pain cuts through Mitch’s heart, and he almost feels guilty for causing this much pain, though he knows it’s for the best. Sean’s cries eventually calm down when he becomes used to the pain, and Mitch has never been more thankful when he starts to gently curl the soft bandage around Sean’s leg.    
  


* * *

  
When Mitch eventually finishes up, the bandage now secured in place, he drops the items back into the bathroom before settling down onto the sofa, happily letting Sean rest his head against his shoulder.   
  
“What a vacation this has been, we’re supposed to be relaxing over summer break and you get stung by a jellyfish on the second day”  Mitch says. Sean whines in response, curling closer against Mitch’s warm body.   
  
“Stop being such a soft arse”  He adds, but lifts his arm for Sean to cuddle against his shoulder, his hair brushing against Mitch’s neck. His fingertips rub soothing patterns against the soft skin of Sean’s waist, and Mitch smiles slightly when he hears a quiet noise of comfort. “You know if you wanted to cuddle you could of just asked”  Mitch whispers as his eyes slide shut, the warmth from Sean’s body making him sleepy.  
  
“I always want to cuddle with you Mitchy,”  Sean replies quietly, his voice trailing off slightly as sleep tugs at his eyelids. Mitch hums in response, his head resting against Sean’s as he feels himself succumbing to the soothing comfort of sleep.   



	20. Stay [Mitch/Pierre]

A quiet sigh passes Pierre’s lips as he watches Mitch pull on his clothes - it was always like this, even after Mitch said he’d stay, he never did, not even once. He wants to reach out and hold onto the Kiwi, for him to turn around with that sweet smile that made Pierre fall in love with him in the first place, and promise that he’d stay.    
  
“Mitch?”  Pierre says softly, his fingers brushing against the soft skin on Mitch’s wrist. Mitch glances over his shoulder, his honey brown eyes meeting Pierre’s.    
  
“You don’t, have to go you know…”  He watches Mitch’s shoulders drop as he sighs, turning around completely to face Pierre. His eyes drop down to the bruise just above the waistband of Mitch’s jeans, the place Pierre could mark without the worry of anyone seeing.    
  
“Pierre,”   
  
“No, you can stay, you just…never do”  Mitch sighs again, the hints of frustration in his voice as he sits down on the edge of the bed beside Pierre.  
  
“You know we can’t keep doing this right? I can’t wait about forever Pierre”  Mitch catches him off guard, and Pierre can only blink back, struggling to find the words he wants to say. He knows Mitch is right - they can’t keep doing this, he can’t keep this act up any more. Part of him wants to fix this, to go back to Alex - to his boyfriend- and cut this arrangement off with Mitch. But the other half can’t let the Kiwi go, wants to hold onto him for as long as he can.   
  
“I-i don’t want to lose you Mitch”  Pierre says softly, reaching out to brush his hand against Mitch’s soft skin.    
  
“I know, but I’m not just being your fuck toy, we shouldn’t of done this in the first place, I mean Alex is my best friend and I’m fucking his boyfriend behind his back? It’s just not right Pierre, you either have him or me there’s no middle ground”  Pierre bites his lip when Mitch finally finishes, averting his gaze from the Kiwi. He can’t look at him, can’t look at the boy he’s about to lose.    
“Look, we can stop this right now, Alex doesn’t have to know and we can still be friends but, I just can’t do this anymore”   
  
“Is there someone else?”  Pierre suddenly says, a hint of jealousy bubbling up. He knows how much time Mitch has been spending with his teammate, seen the soft brushes of hands and the glint in Mitch’s eyes when he smiles up at Sean.    
“Pierre that doesn’t matter, we just can’t carry on like this anyone. Go back to Alex and pretend this never happened alright? It’s easier for both of us”  Mitch pulls away this time, Pierre’s pathetic attempts to stop him falling short. He can only sit and watch as Mitch pulls his shirt over his head and disappears out of Pierre’s room, leaving the Frenchman alone to his thoughts.   



	21. Party [Max/Pierre]

It was Pierre’s idea to go out celebrating. Max is surprised he still hasn’t had a phone call off his parents – he’s been missing from his bunk for hours now – but he can guess why, he knows how his parents – Daniel and Sebastian – will be celebrating tonight, and Max is thankful that Pierre saved him from a night of listening to his father’s moans through the wall. He’s pulled from his thoughts when Pierre’s hands drop down to rest against his arse, squeezing slightly. Max glances down at Pierre, his eyes glazed over and his lips – still wet from the shots they’d done – and he wants nothing more than to take Pierre home and fuck him into the sheets.

Max curls his arms tighter around Pierre’s waist, pulling him close against his body as the crowd around them push about, the loud dance music pounding in his chest. He can feel Pierre’s cock brush against his thigh through his jeans, and Max bites down on his bottom lip as he gazes into Pierre’s glassy eyes. Pierre smiles up at him, eyes struggling to focus slightly before he leans up enough to press their lips together. Max lets out a noise of surprise, his grip tightening on Pierre as he stumbles slightly. His lips are soft underneath his own, the sweet taste of red bull and jaegermeister lingering on the plump skin. Max takes Pierre’s lip between his teeth, tugging gently before pressing his tongue inside of Pierre’s mouth.

He feels Pierre whine softly against his lips, feels his cock swelling in his boxers and he doesn’t know how much longer he can be in the stuffy club, with Pierre grinding against him and biting down on his lip. Max’s hands slip underneath Pierre’s shirt, his fingers brushing against the soft skin, wet and slick with sweat. Pierre pulls away suddenly, and Max whines at the sudden loss of contact before Pierre leans up to brush his lips against his ear.  
  
“I really want to take you home, an-and get you out of all those clothes” Pierre slurs, the cheeky grin back on his face. Max can only nod in response as he lets Pierre drag him out of the club.

* * *

 

Max smiles down at Pierre as he gently presses him into the sheets, his eyes not once leaving Pierre’s face. They’ve sobered up a little now – Pierre’s eyes aren’t as glassy and his words are starting to make more sense. Pierre’s lips part slightly, a quiet whine passing his lips when Max presses a kiss against the side of his neck, sucking on the pale skin before grazing his teeth gently across it. Pierre arches up into the touches, his hands fisting into Max’s hair. He smirks against Pierre’s soft skin, biting down on the already dark bruise as his hands shakily unfasten the buttons of Pierre’s shirt. He trails his lips down Pierre’s neck, running the flat of his tongue across the skin before shifting down the bed, enough for him to run his tongue above the waistband of Pierre’s jeans.

“Maxy _S'il te plai_ , touch me”Pierre whispers, and Max glances up to look into his eyes, at his lip held shakily between his teeth and flushed pink cheeks.  
  
“Bientôt chéri” Max replies, smilingly slightly before his fingers start to unfasten the buttons on Pierre’s jeans. He slides them down, just enough for his lips to mouth at the bulge in his boxers. Pierre tightens his grip in Max’s hair, tugging the thick locks between his fingers as he tries to push Max’s head down. Max finally gives in – the teasing riling him up to – and curls his fingers around the top of Pierre’s boxers, tugging them down until he can press his lips against Pierre’s hard cock, the pre come salty on his tongue.

“ _Fuck_ Max” Pierre whimpers beneath him, his voice trailing off into a quiet moan as Max slides his tongue down the full length of Pierre’s cock. His eye’s flutter shut, tongue dancing across the head to collect the leaking pre come before he slides his lips down, taking Pierre’s pulsing cock into his mouth. Pierre lets out another moan, his legs shaking at the pleasure; Max can tell he’s trying not to buck up into his mouth.  He keeps the pace slow, savoring ever moan and whimper of pleasure.

“ _Maxy_ , arrête de taquiner “ Pierre whines, and Max can feel his hips arching slightly underneath his hand. He slowly opens his eyes, glancing up at Pierre’s face, at his half lidded eyes and swollen red lips and that’s enough for him to give in. He bobs his head up and down, tongue pressed flag against the underside of Pierre’s cock as he quickens his movements. Pierre lets out another moan, jolting slightly underneath Max’s touches.It boosts his ego slightly – that he could make Pierre squirm so much, have him screaming his name and tugging his hair.

He reaches down to rub at his own cock, straining against his tight jeans and leaking pre come onto his boxers. He falters for a moment, struggling to unfasten his own jeans but manages to shove his hand down into his boxers, sighing around Pierre’s cock when his fingers curl around his own. He focuses on Pierre, his tongue lapping up the come and saliva while his free hand slowly strokes against his cock. Pierre suddenly bucks his hips up, a mumble of French spilling from his lips as Max gently pulls away, his eyes fluttering shut as Pierre comes onto his face. He flinches slightly when the first drop lands on his cheek, his tongue flicks out to catch the droplets that collect on his lip. However, before Max can open his eyes he feels Pierre’s tongue against his cheek, running across his warm skin to lick up every inch of his come.

“Who knew you were so kinky” Max says softly, his eyes fluttering open to meet Pierre’s bright blue ones. Pierre doesn’t reply, instead his lips quirk up into a smile, his hand replacing Max’s as he pushes him down onto the bed.

“ _C'est ton tour maintenant_ ”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il te plai - Please  
> Bientôt chéri - Soon darling  
> arrête de taquiner - Stop teasing  
> C'est ton tour maintenant - It's your turn now


	22. Live on [Pierre/Alex]

Alex blinks awake, the soft voice that he’d recognize anywhere  quietly whispering his name. He shifts in bed, glancing down at Pierre  for a brief moment, to make sure he was still sleeping, before Alex  quietly pulls himself out of bed and looks around his bedroom. He can  hear the voice again, the soft tones filtering through his room, but he  can’t see her anywhere. Alex turns around towards the window, the slight  breeze blowing through the curtains; she’s there, sat down on the  windowsill with a soft smile on her face. It’s been _years_ since  Alex has saw his mother, saw her shoulder length blonde hair and the  dark lipstick she’d always wear. He thinks about calling his older  brother - Jenson - but she raises her finger to her lips to silence him.  Alex doesn’t know what to do, he stands there just looking at her, taking in the face he hasn’t seen since he was a young boy. 

“Mum? What are you-”

“Shh darling, it’s okay” Alex  nods in response, still unsure whether he should stay where he is or  throw his arms around her. It’s strange, because he vaguely remembers  the funeral, when he’d sat beside his brother clutching onto his hand  and crying against his shoulder. Alex wonders if he’s dreaming for a  moment, whether this is just enough sick nightmare and he’ll wake up  screaming, just for his brother to come rushing in and hold him close  against his chest. But this time it just seems _too_ real to be a dream. 

He  takes a step closer to her, raising his hand and holding it out in  front of him slightly. She doesn’t move, the smile is still on her face  as Alex approaches her. He gently touches his hand against her hair, the   
blonde locks soft beneath his fingertips just as he remembered. 

“Alex, look after your brother for me okay?”

“What? But aren’t you-”

“I have to go darling, i love you”

“Mum? Don’t go please, i can’t-”

Alex’s  eyes shoot open, and when he jolts up in bed his head smacks against  someone else, drawing a groan from their lips. He glances to his side;  Pierre is rubbing his forehead, his eyes trained on Alex and filled with  worry. 

“Hey, are you okay? What’s wrong chéri?” Pierre  whispers, his hands resting on Alex’s cheek. He can feel tears staining  his cheeks, fresh ones collecting in the corner of his eyes. 

“Pierre, she was- my mum was here i-”

“Shh, it’s okay come here” Pierre  curls his arms around Alex’s shoulders, pulling the Brit tight against  his chest. Alex closes his eyes, more tears slipping down his cheek and  onto the soft sheets below. He clutches onto Pierre, almost as if he’d  lose him just as easy as he lost his parents. 

“You were dreaming Alex, you started crying and shaking so i had to wake you up, i’m sorry”

“But, It was so real, she was right here by my window” Alex  mumbles into Pierre’s chest, thinking about the soft hair he’d felt  beneath his fingertips and the familiar smell of her perfume.

“ _Chéri_ , you know it’s not real, they’ve-they’ve been gone for years” Alex  sniffles, his fingers grasping tighter around Pierre’s back; he knows  he’s right, but part of him wanted to believe that his mum would still  be there, waiting to hold him and his brother close like she would years  ago. He closes his eyes, relaxing against Pierre’s comforting hold,  wishing that he could see his mum just one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chéri - Darling


	23. Roadtrip [Pierre/Alex]

"Are you sure this is the right way Alex?” Pierre glances  over at his best friend, worrying his lip as he looks down at the map in  his hands. He can’t quite figure out what road they’re currently on,  but he’s pretty sure Alex should of taken the left turn a few miles ago  rather than carry on down the small road. Alex shakes his head, the  confident smile still plastered across his face.   
  
“Of course i’m sure, when have i ever been wrong Pear?” Alex  replies. Pierre doesn’t bother to answer him - he knows he can’t fight  against his best friend - and instead glances out of the window,  watching the bright green countryside blur past, the sun setting in the  horizon. 

“Okay, so maybe i did go the wrong way but at least we ended up somewhere nice right?” Alex  sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, trying to force a smile onto his  face. Pierre rolls his eyes in response, kicking the car door open and  looks over at the view in front of them; Alex was right, the view _is_ beautiful  but it isn’t the 5 star hotel with a private pool they’d booked for the  weekend. Pierre pulls his phone from his pocket, groaning when _no service_ flashes  across his screen and drops down onto the soft grass. Alex sits down  next to him, his arm curling around Pierre’s shoulder. 

“Come on, we’ll have a good time, i mean you still have me right?” Pierre nudges his shoulder against Alex, wanting nothing more than to be curled up in a warm bed.

Pierre  giggles softly, his head dropping down onto Alex’s shoulder as the two  down another shot. It hadn’t been as bad as Pierre thought; Alex managed  to start a small fire and found an old blanket in the back that the two  shared. Pierre can feel his cheeks heating up, though isn’t sure  whether it’s because of the alcohol or how close Alex is. 

“Y’know, I- i’m glad we got lost” Alex  mumbles, his glazed eyes struggling to focus on Pierre. Pierre looks up  at him, their lips tantalizingly close, and the brief thought of moving  just an inch to press their lips together crosses his mind. Alex looks  down at him, a lazy smile spreading across his face.

“I wanna kiss you” Pierre  nods in response, the thought of what this could do to their friendship  gone from his mind, and his fingers grasp around Alex’s shirt as he  presses their lips together. Alex’s lips are warm and soft underneath  his own, he can taste the sweet cherry vodka when he presses his tongue  into Alex’s mouth, drawing a whine from the Brit. He doesn’t remember  when Alex’s hands had curled around his thighs, or when he lay him  softly down onto the grass and started to slowly pull away his clothes.  The pleasure clouds his mind, and Pierre lets his eyes flutter shut with  a small smile across his face. 

He wakes up the next morning  with the cold breeze brushing against his bare shoulders Pierre shivers  slightly, his eyes slowly fluttering open. It takes him a moment to  remember where he is - his head is pounding from the horrendous hangover  \- and he struggles to remember what happened the night before. He  glances down at Alex, curled up next to him with his bare chest pressing  against Pierre. He frowns slightly in confusion, before the realization  sets in that Alex is naked. Pierre scrambles to his feet,  curling the blanket around his body as he tries to find where his  clothes are. 

The noise seems to be enough to wake Alex, his dark brown  eyes glancing up to meet Pierre’s. 

“Morning love” Alex says, his  deep morning voice sending a shiver down Pierre’s body. He pulls the  blanket tighter around him, trying to hide every inch of his naked body  away from his best friend. 

“Pear you could of shared the blanket, what if someone sees me?” Alex lets out a soft laugh, looking around for a moment before he finds his boxers nestled in the grass. 

“Why are you naked?”

“Same reason you are” >Alex  slips on his boxers - the come stain standing out against the dark blue  material - before he pulls himself up to his feet. It takes a moment  for Pierre to figure out what Alex means, and when the realization sinks  in his cheeks blush bright red.

“Did we-?”

“Yeah, i hoped you would of remembered though” Alex’s  voice is soft, and Pierre picks up the hint of sadness in it. He sighs  to himself quietly, taking a few steps towards Alex and rests his head  against his warm chest, the blanket still wrapped tightly around him. 

“I guess we’ll just have to do it again when i’m more sober” Pierre  whispers, feeling Alex’s heart beat quicken in his chest. He glances up  to catch the smirk on Alex’s face, before he leans down and ghosts  their lips together.

“I think i’ll get us lost more often”   



	24. Seaside [Alex/Pierre]

“You better not drop me I swear to god Alex”  Pierre clings tighter around Alex’s back, his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms resting on his shoulders. Alex turns around slightly, glancing over his shoulder to smirk up at Pierre and flicks his hand slightly, small water droplets splashing onto Pierre’s face. He groans in response, rubbing his hand against his face and rests his head against Alex’s soft hair.    
  
“When I said you need to come in the sea, I didn’t expect you to be clinging to by back the entire time”   
  
“You know I hate the sea”  Pierre let’s out a sound of surprise when Alex dips him backwards slightly, his feet just dipping into the cold salty water of Brighton beach.    
  
“Alexander, put me down”   
  
“You sure you want me to love?”  Alex replies, the smirk evident in his voice as he heads further out to sea, the water dangerously close to reaching the bottom of Pierre’s feet.    
  
“Alex! Put me-”  However Pierre’s words die on his tongue as Alex’s grip slips from his legs, the two of them dropping down into the cold water of the sea. He gets a mouthful of the salt water in his mouth, its stings his eyes slightly before Pierre pulls himself back up to the surface, glaring over at Alex who’s sat down in the water.    
  
“What the hell was that for! I’m fucking soaking because of you!”  Pierre shouts, brushing his hair back from his forehead and wipes the water away from his face, some droplets still clinging onto the ends of his eyelashes.    
  
“I thought a fish touched my foot but, guess I was just over reacting”  Alex has his trademark smirk on his face as he pulls himself up from the water, and Pierre can’t help but drop his gaze to the droplets that are sliding down his pale skin, collecting in the tight muscles of his abs.    
  
“You’re a dick Alex”  Pierre says, but there’s a smile on his face as he climbs back onto Alex’s back, his legs wrapped around Alex’s now wet stomach.    
  
“You wouldn’t have it any other way”  Pierre just groans in response, rests his head against Alex’s shoulder and he tries not to think about how good his best friend looks soaking wet.


	25. Brotherly hate [Alex/Mitch]

Mitch’s fingers dance along the bruises littering his arms; the ones near his wrists are healing now, only just visible on his tanned skin, but the ones at the top of his arms are a dark purple colour and incredibly sore to touch. He wonders if it’s worth it, if sneaking around with Carlos is worth the bruises, the hate. Mitch shakes his head of all the thoughts, slides his shirt over his shoulders and fastens up the buttons. He looks at himself in the mirror for a moment, hoping all the bruises are hidden, before he grabs his tie and wraps it around his neck. Mitch debates for a brief moment whether he should tell his father and Daniel about the bruises, about who’s causing them, but he couldn’t bare to see the look of hurt in their eyes and decides to live through the pain.   
  
He picks his backpack up from the floor, makes sure his copy of Jane Eyre is still in there, and heads down the stairs. His dad is waiting at the door with Max - his younger brother - by his side. Mitch gives his brother a small smile, the 15 year old now towering over him.   
  
“Alright come on Mitch, and Max make sure you say goodbye to your father” Mitch follows his dad outside and slips into the passenger seat of the blood red Ferrari.   
  
“Dad? Can I-” Mitch bites his lip, his nerves creeping up and his heart pounding in his chest. He meets his dads blue eyes, the love and comfort shining through them, but before he can say anything the car door opens at Max slips into the back seat, the ever present sweet smile on his face. Mitch sighs softly and glances out of the window, brushing his dad off when he tries to pry answers from him - he just wants to get to college and forget about everything for a few hours.  


* * *

“What’s up with you?”  Mitch makes a sound of acknowledgment, too focused on the flower he’s painting to look over at his best friend Alex.    
  
“You’ve been off all day, you wanted to be alone in PE and you weren’t quoting every page to me in English, what’s up?”   
  
“It’s nothing Ace I’m fine”  Mitch replies, groaning in frustration when the stroke of pink flicks the opposite way he wanted.    
  
“Mitchell,”  Alex starts, and Mitch sighs softly in defeat - he can’t fight against his best friend, not anymore.    
  
“Look, I’ll sneak out tonight when my parents go to bed and we can talk then”   
  
“Alright, I’ll let my brother know you’re coming so we can leave the door unlocked”  Mitch smiles in relief, thankful that his best friend was so kind and understanding. Alex reaches out to squeeze his hand under the table, and Mitch has to kick his friend beside him when he smirks at the gesture.    
  


* * *

  
Mitch screams out in pain when his back slams against the brick wall, fingers pressing down on the top of his arms. It hurts, the tight grip that’s wrapped around his arms, pressing bruises into the skin, but it’s the familiar blue eyes staring down at him with a snarl across his face that hurts him the most.    
  
“I know you’ve been fucking about with Carlos again, what did I tell you?”  Max whispers, his teeth gritted in anger as he stares Mitch down.  Mitch struggles against his brothers tight grip, whining in pain when his fingers press against a particularly painful bruise.  
  
“He’s not yours Max, I can do what-”  Mitch’s words die on his tongue when Max curls his hand around his throat, his thumb and finger pressing into the side of his neck to cut off his oxygen to supply. Mitch tries to gasp for breath, his fingers claw against his brothers hand, but he feels his body start to weaken, his lungs screaming for air.  Max removes his grip off Mitch’s throat, throwing a final glare to his older brother before turning around and leaving him alone. Mitch let’s his head drop against the wall, his eyes slide shut as he takes in shaky breaths. His lungs are burning and he can already feel the bruises starting to appear around his neck.   
  
He stays there for a moment, taking in deep breaths until his lungs calm down, and grabs the scarf he keeps in his backpack - the one Alex had bought him for his 18th birthday. He wraps it around his neck, hiding any of the bruises from sight and takes the short walk back to his home, praying that his brother isn’t there.    
  


* * *

  
It’s empty when Mitch makes it home; there’s a note on the fridge from his dad, saying he’d gone out with Daniel to pick up groceries and would be home in a few hours. He sighs in relief, reaching on his tiptoes to grab his spare backpack from the top of his wardrobe. He doesn’t know what he’s going to tell Alex, its not like he can come out and tell the truth that it was his brother that was marking his skin, that his sweet younger brother with straight A’s was the cause of his unhappiness.  Mitch shakes his head, deciding he’ll think of an excuse when he makes it there, and starts to pack some clothes into his backpack .  
  
 He grabs his charger from the side, makes sure his toothbrush and shower gel are in his bag before grabbing his keys and heading out the front door. He debates whether on sending Max a text, to let him know he’s okay and that their parents don’t need to worry, but the spite he feels towards him gets the better and he exits out of messenger, instead sending a text to Alex that he’ll be over soon. Alex replies seconds later, and Mitch doesn’t miss the kiss that’s at the end of the message.    
  


* * *

  
He’s been over at Alex’s for a few hours now; they did their English homework together, Jenson - Alex’s older brother - ordered them all pizza and now he’s trying to beat his best friend on FIFA. Mitch’s thoughts are a little distracted though, he’s not sure how he’s going to hide the bruising around his neck from Alex without keeping the scarf around as he sleeps.  Alex scores another goal, the score now 3-0 to England and Mitch sighs in defeat, already giving up the game to his best friend. Alex wins by 5-2 and grins in triumph, pulling Mitch into a tight hug. He whines at the touch, Alex’s hands brush against the fresh bruises and he looks at Mitch with concern in his eyes.   
  
“Are you okay?”  Alex says, his voice soft and comforting. Mitch bites his lip, wanting nothing more than tell Alex everything, but his heart is stopping him.    
  
“Mitch, tell me what’s wrong?”    
  
“Fine”  Mitch shrugs his jacket off, dropping the material to the floor before he pulls his jumper over his head, his shirtless and bruised body now on show for Alex to see everything. He gasps slightly in surprise, reaching out to brush his fingertips across one of the dark bruises that lies just underneath his ribs.    
  
“What-Mitchy, how did you get these bruises? And please don’t lie to me”  Alex says softly, his hands gently winding around Mitch’s own, thumbs brushing across the soft skin of his palm.   
  
“You have to promise not to say anything?”   
  
“Mitch, you know I can’t-”  
  
“Promise me Alexander”  Mitch’s voice is so desperate, his words trailing off into a whine as tears prick in the corner of his eyes.    
  
“I promise Mitchy”   
  
“It’s Max”  Alex stiffens up beside him, his eyes widen and he seems at a loss of words.  “He- he’s jealous of me and Carlos screwing about, and I guess this is his way of trying to stop me”  Mitch whispers, a stray tear sliding down his cheek. Alex gently wraps his arms around Mitch’s shoulders, pulls him close against his body and let’s him rest his head against his shoulder.  Mitch’s eyes flutter shut, the warmth Alex is radiating seems to settle his nerves and numb the pain for a moment. Alex keeps his close, his fingers gently massaging against Mitch’s scalp. He doesn’t remember when he drifts into a sleep, or when Alex tucks him into bed and curls around his sore body. He does however remember the soft kiss Alex presses against his temple, and that small kiss is enough to make all the pain worth living.


	26. Payback [Alex/Pierre]

"Pierre, please just-” Alex mumbles against the sheets, his  fingers tightening in Pierre’s hair. He’s already so close, the way  Pierre’s tongue flicks across the tip has him writhing against the  sheets. Alex jolts slightly when Pierre wraps his lips around the head,    
sucking on the sensitive tip and rubs his tongue across the soft skin. “Fuck, i can’t-” The  familiar euphoric feelings hits his body, his hands fist tighter in  Pierre’s hair, but just before Pierre can push him over the edge he  pulls away and Alex whines at the sudden loss of contact, his eyes  fluttering open to glance down at Pierre. 

There’s a smirk across his  face, his lips and chin wet with his saliva.

“What are you doing?” Alex  says breathlessly, blinking in confusion at Pierre. He wants nothing  more than to force his head back down, for Pierre to slide his mouth  over his cock and suck him to orgasm.

“Payback” Pierre answers, the smirk widening across his face, his finger gently tracing up and down Alex’s cock. 

“What?”

"Remember that time you left me hard just before qualifying? Well, this is my payback” Pierre’s  mouth closes around Alex’s cock once again before either of them can  reply, Alex’s words die on his tongue and he groans out at the sudden  pleasure. Pierre’s movements are so _slow_ and teasing, his tongue barely grazing across the skin, but it’s enough to have Alex writhing against the sheets. 

“God, i hate you and your fucking talented mouth-” Alex’s  fingers grasp around the duvet, fisting the material between his hands  to try and relieve some of the pleasure. Pierre’s teeth graze across the  head slightly and Alex bucks his hips up slightly, trying to feel more  of Pierre’s wet mouth around him. He pulls away again though, and Alex  groans in frustration. 

“ _Pierre_ , if you don’t make me come i’ll do it myself”

“I mean you _could_ do that, but isn’t my warm, wet mouth so much better than your hand?” Pierre  whispers, leaning down to ghost his lips across the tip. Alex growls in  frustration, pushing Pierre away and curls his own hand around his  cock. He swipes his thumb across the tip, collecting the pre come as he  starts to stroke himself to orgasm. Pierre gazes down at him, smirk  still plastered across his face as he watches Alex. Alex bites his lip,  the pleasure starting to become too much. His back arches against the  sheets, eyes sliding shut when the familiar feeling hits, his cock  pulsing in his hand as he comes. His vision goes white for a moment, the  pleasure too overwhelming, but before he can move, Pierre’s hand  replaces his own and he runs his palm up and down his cock.

“Pierre, _ah_ -stop” Alex squirms underneath him, the pleasure almost unbearable and he knows if Pierre doesn’t stop he’ll come again. 

“ _Make me Alexander_ ” Alex  uses all the strength he can find, his fingers grip onto Pierre’s  shoulders to throw him against the bed and pin him down. His hand dips  underneath Pierre’s boxers, his fingers ghosting across the wet tip  before he curls his hand around Pierre’s cock.

“You’re going to regret that, _Pierre_ "


	27. Sweet talking [Alex/Pierre]

Pierre can’t help the smile that spreads onto his face as he climbs into the RB12, the all too familiar wheel beneath his gloves when he curls his fingers around the carbon fiber. It’s only a 2 day test; he only has to run the new halo and the aero rake, but it’s another chance to show the team that he deserves a drive in Formula One.  He catches Christian’s soft smile from the pit wall before he heads out onto the track, running a few installation laps for the halo before he can really show the team what he can do in the car. He spots the white Williams car in his mirrors, the familiar colours of Alex’s helmet, and the Brit gives him a small wave before Pierre has to focus back on running for his own team.    


* * *

  
He catches Alex on their lunch break, the tall Brit hanging around in the back of the paddock munching on a banana and a William’s jacket around his shoulders to shield from the wind.   
  
“Those overalls suit you well Alex”  Pierre says, a grin on his face as he heads over to his friend. Alex turns around slightly, his eyes lighting up and his lips quirking into a smile.    
  
“You don’t look too bad yourself Pierre”  Alex replies, curling his arms around Pierre to pull him into a right hug. Pierre happily hugs him back, the familiar scent of his aftershave brushing against his nose.    
  
“I mean it, you look good Alex, definitely belong in an F1 car”  Pierre says with a smile, running his hands down Alex’s overalls before resting them on his hips for a moment.    
  
“Hey,”  Alex leans down slightly, his lips brushing across the top of Pierre’s ear. Pierre freezes up at the touch, his hands bunching into the material of Alex’s overall.  “Keep sweet-talking and this could go a whole new direction”  Alex disappears before Pierre can reply, leaving the Frenchman frozen in confusion.   
  


* * *

  
The rest of the test runs smoothly, but Pierre has never been more thankful to be out the car. The rain hit an hour ago, bouncing down heavily onto the track and he’d ended up soaked to the bone. Christian gives him a quick thank you, giving him an hour to shower and change before the debrief with the team. When he finally makes it to the showers, the hot water splashing over his bare skin, he lets out a soft whine of pleasure.  He doesn’t know how long he stands there for, letting the warm water burn against his shoulders, but the sudden arms around his waist and the fingers brushing against his skin draw his thoughts away.    
  
“I told you the sweet-talking would work”  Alex’s soft voice fills his ears, Pierre let’s his eyes flutter shut and rests his head against the tiled wall, focusing on the hand that’s dangerously close to his half hard cock.  “And if you keep sweet-talking me I’ll give you exactly what you want”  Alex’s hand slides a little lower, running his fingers along the inside of Pierre’s thigh.    
  
“Alexander, please-”    
  
“I love it when you call me that”  Pierre bites his lip when Alex trails his finger along the pulsing vein, swiping across the tip before he pulls away again.  “What do you want Pierre?”    
  
“Your cock inside me”  Pierre whines back, pushing against Alex to feel his cock rub against the bottom of his back. 

“Soon darling, let’s focus on you first”  Alex replies, his fingers finally curling around Pierre’s cock and he let’s out a shaky breath at the touch, of Alex’s hand rubbing against the soft skin of his cock. His thumb swipes across the head, spreading on the pre come that’s forming there, and Pierre let’s out another whine of pleasure, his nails scratching against the wall.   
  
“Alex just,-”   
  
“Shh, we’ve got all evening”  Pierre throws his head back, resting it against Alex’s bare chest, his nails digging into the skin of his arm as Alex continues to work his hand against Pierre’s cock, the smirk still dancing across his face. He glances up at Alex through his eyelashes, catching the grin across his face and something snaps inside him. He tightens his grip on Alex’s hand, spinning the Brit around to pin him against the wall, his knee shoved between Alex’s legs.    
  
“It’s my turn now, Alexander”


	28. Bestfriends [Pierre/Antonio]

He finds out over Facebook of all things, the photos of Pierre and Alex kissing underneath a flowered arch and the rings shining on their fingers say it all. Antonio flicks through a couple more of the photos; there’s one of them cutting a cake together with big smiles, another one of Alex carrying Pierre in the typical bridal style.  He wants to be happy for them - for his closest friends - but there’s a heavy feeling in his heart, that the boy he’s loved for so long is married now and the fact he hadn’t even been informed, let alone invited to it. Antonio drops his phone down onto the side, throwing his arm over his eyes and wills the tears to stay back.    
  
The ring isn’t on Pierre’s finger when they’re at Silverstone; he hasn’t brought the wedding up to Antonio, acting like everything is the same between them, that the boy in the Dams overalls isn’t even his husband.    
  
“Tonio?”  Pierre’s soft voice cuts through his thoughts, and Antonio hums in response but keeps his focus on lacing up his boots.  “Are you okay?”   
  
“I’m fine, don’t worry panda”  He catches Pierre’s smile at the nickname - the one he’s used for years now.    
  
“You just seemed a bit off that was all, but if you say you’re okay I believe you. You know how I worry”  Antonio laughs quietly, smiling through the hurt that’s still clinging to his heart.    
  
“You always worry Pierre”    
  
“What kind of best friend would I be if I didn’t?”  Antonio just smiles in response; they’re best friends, always have been and always will be, they can’t be anything more.    
  


* * *

“I’m moving out”  Pierre drops the news the night before he needs to catch his flight. It’s hurts Antonio, it really does, that he’d kept this hidden too - it almost feels like he doesn’t know his best friend anymore.    
  
“What?”  Antonio replies, his mouth going dry at the realisation; that he won’t share a house with his best friend anymore.  
  
“I-i didn’t want to tell you but-”  
  
“Oh so this is something else you’ve been hiding from me? And you’re my so called best friend”  Antonio replies, the anger curling around his words as he speaks. He hates raising his voice at Pierre, hates to see the fear and hurt in his eyes, but it’s all getting too much for him.    
  
“Tonio,”   
  
“Why? Why did you hide this from me for so long? I mean you hid your fucking wedding from me!”    
  
“I couldn’t invite you Tonio, and you know why”  Antonio bites his lip, stops himself from screaming at his best friend again and sighs softly.    
  
“I just-that doesn’t matter, I’m still your best friend”    
  
“My best friend who’s in love with me”  Pierre says, and there’s a hint of hatred in his voice, almost like he’s annoyed at Antonio’s feelings for him.  “I’ll text you when I land”  And that’s the last thing Pierre says before he grabs his phone from the side, dropping his keys into Antonio’s hand and slams the door behind him for the final time.


	29. Loveless marriage [Pierre/Antonio]

When Antonio glances down at the silver ring on his finger, the simple band that curls around his tanned skin, he should smile and feel the butterflies in his stomach, but all it does is reminds him of the one sided marriage he’s stuck in.  It wasn’t always like this, there was a time when he and Pierre did love each other, when they’d cuddle in bed every night or take bubble baths together, but the love from Pierre’s side had fizzled away long ago, and the two of them had been too scared to call a divorce - Antonio sighs softly, rubbing his thumb across the silver band.    


* * *

Pierre’s home late again - he knows that he’s been with other men, knows that the love bites on his thighs are from someone else. Antonio feels the bed shift beside him, briefly feels the covers move before Pierre slips into bed next to him.  He doesn’t move to cuddle him, or even press a quick goodnight kiss against his cheek. Antonio bites his lip as the tears fall down his cheeks; he pretends it doesn’t hurt him, that he doesn’t love Pierre just how Pierre doesn’t love him, but he knows it’s a lie. The tears stain his cheeks as he falls into a restless slumber.    


Antonio wakes up first, still absolutely exhausted even with the 9 hours of on and off sleep he had. The weight against his chest confuses him from a moment, the soft hair tickling against his skin, and Antonio blinks awake in confusion at Pierre’s touches.  He’s curled up beside him, head nestled against Antonio’s chest and his arm rested gently across his waist. The love only last for a minute though, there’s only so long Antonio can pretend they’re happy.    
  


* * *

Antonio soon finds himself in Mitch’s bed, fingers clawing at his clothes to rip them from his body. He knows Pierre has been hooking up with Alex; he’s caught Alex sneaking into their hotel room, caught the love bites on Pierre’s body.  The thoughts disappear from his head when Mitch’s teeth latch onto the skin of his neck, drawing a moan from Antonio. It gets his mind off things, of the thought of Alex fucking his husband into the sheets, but somehow even after they’re finished, even when Mitch snuggles against him and holds him close, the empty feeling is still in his heart.    
  


* * *

“Where the fuck have you been?”  Pierre is on him the moment he makes it home, the anger evident in his bright blue eyes. Antonio brushes past him, intent on climbing into bed and going back to pretending things are okay, that things are easy, but Pierre curls his fingers around Antonio’s wrist before he can.    
  
“Tonio,”  Pierre warns, his fingers squeezing tighter against Antonio’s small wrist.   
  
“What?”  
  
“Why are you so late?”  There seems to be a slight glimmer of hurt in Pierre’s eyes, but it’s gone almost instantly, the anger taking its place once again.    
  
“I was out, fucking about with other people because I know you don’t love me,”   
  
“Tonio-”   
  
“No, don’t even try. You’ve been shagging Alex behind my back and you don’t even love me anymore, at least I still do”  Antonio whispers back, his voice already starting to fail him and the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes. Pierre doesn’t reply, his grip loosens around Antonio’s wrist and he takes a step back, keeping their eyes locked for a moment before grabbing his jacket and disappearing out of the apartment. Antonio watches him leave with a heavy heart.


	30. Boyfriend? [Alex/Pierre]

What’s in it for me, Gasly?”  Alex smirks down at his friend, who’s practically begging for a favour. Pierre looks up at him with his big blue eyes, fluttering his lashes that always makes Alex weak at the knees.    
  
“Look just- you come over tonight and have dinner with my parents, stay until tomorrow and then you can leave. Alex please I’ll do absolutely anything to get my dad off my ass”  Alex pretends to think for a moment, his smirk growing wider when Pierre pouts at him.   
  
“Fine, only because you’re my best friend, but you do owe me after this Pierre”  Pierre throws his arms around Alex, pulling him into a tight hug. Alex happily hugs him back, his nose brushing against Pierre’s soft hair.   
  
“Thank you Alex”   
  


* * *

It’s not that bad - pretending to be Pierre’s boyfriend - in fact as he finishes fixing up his tie in the mirror, Alex thinks being Pierre’s real boyfriend wouldn’t be that bad either. He’s drawn from his thoughts when he catches the reflection of his big brother in the mirror, a smirk across his lips.   
  
“Don’t you say anything, just drive me to Pierre’s and grab my bag”  Alex says, squinting his eyes at Jenson who raises his hands in surrender.    
  
“Lips are sealed, Mr Gasly”  Jenson disappears before the pillow smacks against his face, and Alex just sighs in response, running his hand through his hair to fix it into place.    
  


* * *

“So I’m picking you up tomorrow?”  Jenson says as he passes Alex his backpack, glancing down at his younger brother with a smile.    
  
“Yeah, if you’re not shagging Fernando that is-”  Jenson smacks his hand against Alex, but the smile is still on his face. Alex pulls his bag over his shoulder, waving to his older brother as he pulls away before turning back to Pierre’s house, taking a deep breath and heads up to the front step.   Pierre opens the door before he can knock; his hair is fluffier than usual, his cheeks a little red, but it’s the white shirt clinging to his body that takes Alex’s attention. It wraps perfectly around his toned stomach and Alex can’t help dropping his gaze to the pink nipples that are just visible through the thin material.    
  
“Thanks for doing this Alex”  Pierre says, smiling softly as he steps away from the door to let Alex inside.    
  
“Well what else are best friends for?”   


* * *

  
Neither of them had thought this through. Pierre’s eyes are filled with worry and embarrassment as his dad throws question after question at Alex, insisting that he tell them the entire story of how they met and when they got together.    
  
“Um well-”  Alex glances at Pierre for a brief moment, catches his slight nod and tries to think of a believable story.  
  
“I’m sure Pierre’s told you about when we first met a few years ago, but we got together just a couple of months ago”  
  
“Come on Alexander, you have to tell us more”  Alex looks over at Pierre’s dad - at Nico - and forces a smile onto his face.    
  
“Oh, well it was during the winter break when we were in Monaco, I took Pierre down to the beach and borrowed my brothers boat to cruise around the bay-”   
  
“Aw, you’re so sweet to our little boy”  
  
“Dad stop it”  Alex laughs quietly. The love that Nico feels for his son warms his heart and it makes him miss his own parents. He shakes his head of the thoughts, focusing back on the lasagna - the greatest one he’s ever had he notes - that Pierre’s step father, Sergio had cooked. The smiles stays on his face as he continues to list off stories the two had shared, the butterflies soon making an appearance when he talks about their ‘first kiss’.    


* * *

  
“There’s a spare duvet in the hallway cupboard if you get cold, or if Pierre steals all the covers, and the bathroom is just on the right”  Nico says with a smile, disappearing almost instantly and Pierre looks up at Alex with bright red cheeks.    
  
“I thought he’d make the spare room up,  I’m-”  
  
“Hey, we’ve shared a tent a lot smaller than your bed before, it’s okay”  Pierre’s shoulders drop in relief, his lips quirking up into a small smile as he pushes open the door to his bedroom. It’s been years since Alex has been here, in Pierre’s bedroom, but it’s exactly how he remembers. The old grey PlayStation is on the table next to the TV, an old poster of Michael Schumacher across the wall and the framed photo of their leavers prom from year 11.   
  
“God this is like a room of nostalgia, I bet if I really searched I could find your diary with all those 14 year old fantasies-”   
  
“Fuck off Alex”  Pierre rolls his eyes, flicking off his shoes and loosening his tie before dropping down into the soft sheets of his bed. A brief thought flickers in Alex’s mind - that he could climb onto Pierre’s bed, trap the younger boy against the sheets with his body and press kisses against his pale skin - but he shakes his head, cursing himself under his breath and disappears to the bathroom to get ready for bed.    
  


* * *

When he makes it back after a warm shower, his hair clinging to his forehead, he finds Pierre curled up underneath the sheets flicking through Netflix.    
  
“Movie night?”  Alex says, slipping underneath the covers on the opposite side of the bed, fluffing the pillows slightly until he’s comfortable.   
  
“Like old times remember?”   
  
“How could I forget”  They end up choosing some typical horror movie; Pierre jumps at all the pathetic scares, hides behind his hand and presses himself closer again Alex, his hair brushing against the bare skin on his arm.    
  
“You’re just as much as a baby as you was years ago”  Alex says, but lifts his arm for Pierre to snuggle closer against him, his hair tickling against Alex’s chest. Pierre falls asleep halfway through the movie, snoring quietly against Alex and he just manages to turn off the TV and lights before Pierre stirs beside him.    
  
“What, Alex?”  Pierre mumbles, his eyes blinking open in confusion as Alex sets him down against the pillows.   
  
“Shh, go to sleep Pierre”  Alex says, gaining a soft whine of response before Pierre presses himself against Alex’s back, curling his arm around his waist.  “Usually its the taller one doing the spooning, but this is nice too”  Alex whispers, closing his eyes and smiling slightly, enjoying the closeness a little too much. He’s drifting off into a sleep, but Pierre’s hand brushes a little lower and Alex’s eyes shoot open. He doesn’t move for a moment, confused at the feeling of Pierre’s fingers brushing against the skin just above his pyjama pants, almost teasingly.    
  
“Pierre?”  Alex whispers, his voice dying off when Pierre’s fingers dip lower, underneath the waistband of his pyjamas to brush against the hair.    
  
“Mmm?”  Pierre mumbles back, his lips dancing against the back of Alex’s neck, pressing soft kisses into the hot skin.    
  
“What are you-”  
  
“You said I owed you right?”   
  
“Ye-Yeah but I didn’t-”  
  
“Just shut up Alexander”  Alex bites his lip to keep himself quiet, his eyes fluttering shut when Pierre slides his hand lower, fingertips rubbing against his cock. His hips arch into Pierre’s hand, a moan passing his lips when Pierre curls his hand around Alex’s cock.    
  
“Fuck Pierre,”  Pierre’s hand is so soft and gentle against his cock, working him slowly between his palm. It’s different to any other hand job he’s had before; Mitch was always rougher with his tugs, Antonio had a way of flicking his wrist that always had him writhing and Stoffel could make him come in less than a minute, but it was a good difference, and Alex finds himself wishing he could last forever and relish in the feeling.  His nails scratch against the skin on Pierre’s arm as he quickens his movement slightly, turning his wrist when he reaches the head. Pierre swipes his thumb across the tip, rubbing the pre come across the slick skin, Alex whining in response and arching his hips further into Pierre’s hand.     
  
“Come on Alexander, don’t you want to come?”    
  
“Yeah, all over your pretty face”  The weight of Pierre’s hand disappears from around his cock, and Alex is about to moan at the loss, until he feels Pierre’s wet and warm mouth close around it. His back arches up from the bed, fingers fisting into Pierre’s soft hair.    
  
“Ah, fuck I can’t-”  His orgasm hits too soon, the familiar euphoric feeling washing over his body as he comes into Pierre’s mouth, his thighs shaking at the sensation. Pierre pulls away gently, catching the last drop of come on the end of his tongue before curling against Alex’s chest and lets his eyes shut once again. Alex blinks at him through the darkness, still dazed from his orgasm, and reaches out to curl their hands together. He doesn’t say anything else, too tired to form a coherent sentence or figure out what the hell had happened, and doesn’t fight the sleep that tugs at his eyelids.


	31. Love me, please [Mitch/Sean]

It was expected really - it’s hard to be so close to one Mitch Evans and not feel something for the small and smiling Kiwi. In Sean’s case, it was love. He doesn’t exactly remember when he started to look at his teammate more than a friend, when his hand would linger a little longer against Mitch’s shoulder, or when he’d catch himself staring at his plump lips - desperately wishing he could pin the shorter boy against a wall and kiss him.  He hates himself for it really, everyone knows how much Mitch gets about, how he’ll be fucking someone different depending on the week, but Sean can’t help himself and the more he looks at the smiling boy, the harder he seems to fall.    
  
A week later he catches his teammate at the back of the paddock with his hand underneath the familiar Dams overalls of Alex Lynn. It hurts to see Mitch so intimate with someone else, to see that look of desire in his brown eyes as he glances up at Alex.  Sean catches the Brits gaze for a moment, his eyes filled with worry before he smiles slightly at Alex and disappears back around the corner, blinking the tears from his eyes as he focuses himself for the race ahead. It goes well for Mitch - who ends up finishing 4th - but for Sean he just wants to get back to his flat in London and sleep until he has to fly to Hungary.    


* * *

“Thought I’d find you here”  Mitch’s soft accented voice fills Sean’s ears, drawing his gaze away from the lake near their hotel, to the soft brown eyes of his teammate. He smiles slightly in response, resting his arms against the railings and glances back over at the lake, the reflection of the moon shining in the rippled water. Mitch’s arm brushes against his own as the Kiwi stands next to him, trying to offer some form of comfort.    
  
“Hey,"  Mitch starts, gently touching his fingers against Sean’s hand to get his attention. He doesn’t say anything else, instead keeps his gaze locked on Sean’s eyes as he steps slightly closer, a smile across his lips.  “Today wasn’t your fault”  Mitch whispers softly, his fingers curling around Sean’s hand to squeeze in comfort. They look at each other for a moment, Mitch’s lips parted slightly and the look in his eyes - almost like he _wants_ to kiss Sean - but it’s gone in an instant and Mitch pulls away with a soft smile. Sean’s heart is still pounding hours later.    
  
He hears Mitch this time before he sees him, about to head into their shared trailer before he stops at the sound of Pierre’s soft accented voice, his moans of pleasure passing through the thin walls.  Sean feels his cheeks heat up at the sound of his friends moans, the tears pricking in the corner of his eyes again. He doesn’t know what’s wrong with him - why Mitch has slept with almost the entire grid - but not him. He shakes his head and blinks the tears away, heading over to the Prema trailer in the hopes he can find his best friend.   


* * *

“You love him?”  Antonio glances up from his coffee cup, a smile of what could only be described of sympathy across his lips.    
  
“Yeah, I just- I don’t know Tonio”   Sean says, finding it hard to explain just how he feels - if he’s honest to himself, even he doesn’t understand his own feelings.   
  
“I mean I don’t blame you, he’s absolutely gorgeous and the sweetest guy here but you know what he’s like”   
  
“Yeah trust me, I know, I’ve caught him with Alex and Pierre in the space of a week”  Sean replies, rolling his eyes slightly. Antonio reaches out to place his hand on top of Sean’s, running his thumb across the skin of his palm.    
  
“Just don’t get yourself hurt chasing after him okay?”   
  
“I’m not that stupid Tonio, besides I’ll always have you to come back to if I start moping around”  Antonio just laughs in response.    
  


* * *

  
Sean doesn’t quite remember how this happened - he’d had a drink or two with Mitch before coming home to their apartment in London - but he hadn’t expected for Mitch to push him down onto the bed and press kisses against the soft skin of his neck. Sean wants to enjoy it, Mitch’s lips are working wonders against his neck and he’s only trailing then lower, but he can’t keep his thoughts from wandering. Mitch seems to catch on, pulling away and glancing down into Sean’s eyes.    
  
“Are you okay?”  He asks, holding his weight up on his hands. Sean nods in response but it’s not enough for him, and Mitch sighs softly, raising one of his hands to run through Sean’s hair.  “Sean, what’s wrong?”    
  
“Do i mean something to you?”  Mitch seems confused for a moment, before he breaks out into a smile in realisation.   
  
“Yeah, you’re my best friend of course you do”  He’s about to lean back down to capture Sean’s lips in a kiss, but he pushes the Kiwi away with a sigh.    
  
“I don’t mean like that, I-”   
  
“You mean-”  Mitch trails off in realisation, his eyes widen in surprise but he doesn’t move, his hand still resting against Sean’s hair.    
  
“Do you love me?”  Sean nods once, flicking his gaze away from the Kiwi as he hears him sigh. Mitch’s weight disappears from his lap, now sat down on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands.    
  
“I like you Sean I really do, but I’m not ready for love or a relationship and I can’t do this with you feeling like that, I don’t want to hurt you”   
  
“But-"  
  
“Sean no, we can’t so this if you love me it’ll only hurt more”  Mitch’s voice is soft as he glances down at Sean, a sad smile across his face.    
  
“This is why I don’t let myself fall in love, because this _always_ happens no matter what I do”    
  
“Sean-”   
  
“No it’s okay Mitch, I’ll be fine”  He watches the Kiwi with a forced smile, watches him leave to his own bedroom before the tears fall down his cheeks.


	32. Shut up [Alex/Mitch]

  
“Well this didn’t end how i-”  Alex’s sentence is cut short when Mitch presses his hand against his mouth. Alex smirks behind his friends hand, glancing down at the shorter boy who’s pressed up against his body. The cupboard he’d picked to hide in didn’t offer much room for comfort - though Alex isn’t complaining, not with his best friends entire body flush against his own. Mitch eventually pulls his hand away and instead rests it against Alex’s arm.  “Y'know usually I want a first date before we get this close but-”   
  
“Shut up, if we get caught I’m gonna kick your ass Alexander”  Alex smirks back at his friend, biting down on his lip to keep himself from laughing. He can hear footsteps outside, can see the torch shining from underneath the door. Mitch tightens his grip on Alex’s arm, moving slightly closer to distance himself as far away from the door as possible.  The light is casting a soft glow in the small cupboard, just enough for Alex to be able to see Mitch’s face, his brown eyes glistening slightly and the shadows underneath his jawline.   
  
“I’m still expecting a date after this Mitchell-   
  
“Alex shut up”  Mitch whispers, though his anger is evident through his tone of voice. Alex’s smirk grows wider as he leans down slightly, moving his face closer to Mitch’s, enough for him to feel his friends warm breath against his cheek.    
  
“Make me”  Alex whispers back, and Mitch does just that. He stumbles slightly when the shorter boy slams his lips down on his own, fingers clawing at the material of his shirt. Alex rests his hand against Mitch’s face, tilting his head slightly as their lips fold together.  He bites down on Mitch’s bottom lip - smiling when he lets a quiet moan slip - and presses his tongue inside Mitch’s mouth, his free hand dropping down to curl around his waist. Mitch presses himself closer, his clothed hard on rubbing against Alex’s leg as their tongues rub together.    
  
He can still faintly hear footsteps outside over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. Alex moves his hand to squeeze at Mitch through his trousers, pressing his palm down against his hard cock. Mitch suddenly pulls away, panting quietly as he flicks his tongue against his wet lips.    
  
“What was that about a first date, Alexander?”    
  
“This makes up for it, just shut up and kiss me Evans”


	33. Comfort [Max & Mitch]

“Mitchy?” Max gently knocks on his brother’s hotel room door, sighing  softly when he doesn’t get a reply. He wonders whether his parents have  checked on him, or if Mark has called his son up yet. 

“Mitchell, open the door” Max  says again, this time a little softer. He hears Mitch from the other  side, hears the door click open and when he catches sight of his older  brother - of his tired face and red rimmed eyes- he pulls him into a  tight hug. 

“Hey Maxy” Mitch whispers back, resting his head on  Max’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his brothers waist. Max doesn’t  move for a while, instead gently running his hand through Mitch’s  fluffy hair and holds him tight in his arms.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” Max  says softly, glancing down at Mitch in worry. He hates it when his  brother’s upset, especially when he can’t seem to do anything to make  him feel better. 

“Only if you promise to stay with me tonight?”

“I promise Mitchy”

Max  smiles down at his brother, now under the covers in his pajamas and  curled up against Max’s chest. He runs his hand through Mitch’s hair,  his smile widening when his eyes drop shut and he cuddles closer. He  doesn’t need to ask now to know what’s wrong, he caught a few glimpses  of the race this morning - between getting himself ready for his own  race and trying to calm his parents down- he saw the crash his big  brother was involved in, and how upset he was. He presses a kiss to  Mitch’s forehead, hand still gently running through his hair in comfort.

Its nice to have time like this, just the two of them curled up  together, enjoying the closeness without their parents worrying too  much. 

“Mitchy?” Max whispers softly. Mitch moves against him, his eyes opening slightly to look up at his little brother. 

“Hmm?” Max  smiles back and pulls Mitch closer, his body curling around Mitch’s  protectively as he rests his head against the soft pillows. 

“I love you” Mitch laughs quietly and punches his fist against Max’s arm softly. 

“Don’t go all sappy on me now, i’m fine Maxy” 

“Well someone has to look out for your sorry arse” Mitch  rolls his eyes in response, letting them slide shut once again and  buries his head against Max’s chest, Mitch’s hair tickling against his  skin. 

“And for the record, I love you too” He mumbles quietly,  resting his arm over Max’s waist. Max smiles slightly, reaching over to  turn off the bed side lamp and settles himself down against his brother,  the comfort and warmth enough to send him to sleep in just a few  minutes, the smile still across his face.    



	34. Come back [Max & Mitch]

Max knows he shouldn’t be here - it’s been months, years even - since he saw his brother, but he’s too far from home to make it back conscious, and the white hot pain coursing through his body is making it worse.  He doesn’t know what Mitch will say, whether he’ll accept him in his arms and patch him up like he always did, or kick him back out on the streets to go find his parents. He clutches at his waist in pain, the blood still soaking through his shirt and dripping onto his hand. It was only supposed to be a simple deal, one he and Carlos could pull off together, but the ambush hadn’t been expected and Max had barely made it out alive.    
  
He’s not sure where Carlos is, whether he made it back home safely or if the Italians still have him. Max soon makes it to the front door of his brothers house, but his head is spinning, his vision is starting to become dark and hazy. He tries to keep himself on his feet, he just has to make it up two more steps and he’s there, but the exhaustion takes over, and Max drops down to his knees, calling out for his brother in the dark night before he passes out.   
  
The pain is what wakes him up, burning hot against his skin and Max lets out a cry as he opens his eyes. He’s greeted by a white ceiling rather than the dark sky he was expecting. He shifts slightly, enough to rest his weight on his elbows, and glances around the room. It’s his old spare room - the one he used to stay in when he was younger, visiting Mitch and his husband Alex.  He’s about to pull himself out of bed to look around before the door clicks and swings open, his brother appearing in the doorway. He doesn’t say anything as he steps inside, holding a bowl of hot soup and a small plastic cup that’s filled with a few tablets. Mitch pulls up a chair and sits down beside the bed, biting his lip as he looks down at Max.   
  
“Why are you here?”  Mitch says, his voice cold and hostile, nothing like what Max remembered.    
  
“I needed help and I couldn’t make it home, I’m sorry Mitch”  Max replies, because it’s true. He’d of passed out on the streets and bled to death if he didn’t come to his brothers house.    
  
“And what makes you think I’d of helped you? What makes you think I even want to see you Max?”  That hurts more than the wound, the words cut through Max’s heart and he physically winces at how harsh Mitch’s voice is.    
  
“I thought, I mean you’re my brother and I-”   
  
“But you left me Max. You don’t _get_ to come back, not like this, not after everything”  Mitch sighs, looking away from Max - he can see the fresh tears glistening in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, instead using every ounce of strength to pull himself up and out of bed.    
  
“Max, you need to rest and get your strength up before-”  Mitch’s words die on his tongue when Max rests against him, his arms wrapped loosely around Mitch’s neck. He’s surprised when Mitch slowly curls his own arms around his body, running up and down his back in comfort.    
  
“I hate you for what you did”  Mitch whispers, gently pushing Max down onto the bed. He sits down beside him, and cups Max’s cheeks between his hands.  “But you’re my baby brother, I have to protect you no matter what”  Max smiles slightly, his eyes fluttering shut when Mitch rests their foreheads together. It’s a strange feeling, being this close to his brother that he hasn’t even spoken to in the past 4 years, but he forgets all about that for the moment, forgets that he dropped his brother in a heartbeat, that he could be pushed away just as easily, and just enjoys the feeling of having Mitch so close to him.


	35. Bump in the night [Alex/Mitch + Max]

Max jolts awake in his bed, grasping at the sheets as he searches around for his plush bull - Toro. He can feel the tears in his eyes, sniffling when he can’t find his toy anywhere. He’d swore he’d had it when he fell asleep, he didn’t go to bed without the fluffy red coloured bull no matter where he is.  Max sighs and pouts his lip out, carefully pulling back the sheets and placing his feet on the floor. His nightlight is glowing by the side, illuminating his bedroom and keeping all the monsters hidden away. He carefully pads across the carpet, his duvet wrapped around his tiny body as he peeks outside his bedroom door.    
  
It’s dark out on the landing, all the lights shut off and Max is about to go back to his own room until he hears a bang against the wall, one that seemed to suspiciously come from his brothers room. Max wraps his duvet tighter around his body, determined to protect his big brother from whatever monster was in his room, and runs down the hallway to push Mitch’s bedroom door open.    
  
“Mitchy! I’m here to save you from the monsters”  Max cries out, leaning on his tip toes to reach the light switch. He has to stretch his fingers up as high as they can go to reach, but manages to turn the light on.  Max abandons his duvet on the floor and dives onto his brothers bed, more than surprised when both Mitch - and one of his friends - pop their heads up from under the covers.   
  
“Max? What are you doing?”  Mitch says, biting down on his lip. Max doesn’t question why his cheeks are bright red or what the mark on his neck was - he assumes he’s been fighting off all the monsters.    
  
“I heard noises and I thought you was going to get eaten so I came to save you”  Max says with a pout, glancing around and coming to the realisation that his brother must of already fought them all off.    
  
“Did Awex help you scare them away?”  Max curls himself in the space between his brother and Alex, not noticing the glance to two give each other, and wraps his arm over Mitch’s body.    
  
“Maxy can you not sleep in your own room?”  Mitch says, trying to pry the 4 year old away. Max whines in response and tightens his grip on his brother.   
  
“No! Don’t want to! What if they come back and eat Awex”    
  
“I can fight them all away Max, they’re not gonna eat Alex. Just, go back to your room okay?”  Max looks up into his brothers big brown eyes, tears already forming in the corner of his own, and he watches Mitch sigh softly before he curls his arm around Max.    
“Here, you left this yesterday”  Mitch says softly, lifting his beloved Toro from his bedside table. Max grabs at the toy bull, squeezing it close and running his fingers across the red fur.    
  
“Still want to stay”  Max says, determined to stay in his brothers room to protect him and Alex from the monsters. When their parents aren’t about, he’s got to step in and look after his big brother right? Mitch sighs again, but pulls his brother closer and brushes his hand through his hair.  Max cuddles against his big brother, ready to fall asleep once again, until he remembers that his older brother’s friend is still with them. Max rolls over slightly, grabbing at Alex and pulling him closer. The Brit seems slightly surprised, but Mitch smiles softly towards him in encouragement.   
  
“Want Awex cuddles too! Got to protect Mitchy and Awex from the monsters”  Max mumbles, a giant smile on his face as he snuggles between the two. He doesn’t question why Alex is in his big brothers bed so late at nice, or why he’s missing his shirt, too tired to really understand, and instead lets his eyes fall shut.  He falls asleep almost instantly, curled up protectively around Mitch, his hand wrapped around both his brother and Alex - because after all, he has to protect them from the monsters.


	36. Kiss me like you mean it [Mitch/Pierre]

Pierre has always been gentle no matter what; whether he was holding someone tight or passing on news to them, he’d always be soft and gentle about it. So his kisses weren’t any different. Mitch loves them, loves how much _desire_ is in the soft pecks and gentle brush of lips, but sometimes he wants _more._ He gets off on the idea of Pierre being rough with him more than he should, wanks in the shower to the thought of Pierre slamming him against the wall and marking his skin.

He’s doing it now actually, pressing soft kisses against Mitch’s neck, the kiwi laughing slightly when his hair tickles against his skin. Pierre pulls away and smiles down at Mitch, his cheeks slightly pink. Mitch grins back up at him, curls his arms around Pierre’s neck and pulls him down into a hard kiss, his teeth clacking against Pierre’s slightly. The Frenchman is still soft though, even with their tongues rubbing together he can _feel_ how gentle Pierre is being with his touches. Mitch sighs against his lips and pulls away again.

“Pierre?” Mitch whispers, biting his lip slightly as he looks into Pierre’s blue eyes. Pierre whines in response, his hand slipping underneath Mitch’s hoodie to run his fingers across the tanned skin. “Kiss me like you mean it”  
  
He’s surprised when Pierre smirks, digs his nails down into the skin beside his hip and crushes their lips together. Mitch’s hands tangle in his hair, tugging on the locks when Pierre bites down on his lip, pulls a gasp from the kiwi before pressing his tongue inside his mouth. But almost as soon as it starts, Pierre pulls away with a grin.

“Better?” He says, and Mitch shakes his head slightly thought there’s still a smile across his face.

“Better” He pulls Pierre down into another kiss before he can reply.


	37. Tears [Mitch/Alex]

Mitch’s phones buzzes from the side for the third time that night, and he doesn’t even need to _look_ to know it’s his ex that’s calling him. It was Alex’s idea to call it off, that they _weren’t working out_ or something stupid along those lines and the breakup had been so sudden Mitch never really had the time to figure out what exactly he’d done wrong. His phone stops ringing for a minute, and he’s happy for the silence, until a text message comes through and he can’t ignore it anymore.

He wipes the tears away from his eyes with the back of his hand and reaches out to grab his phone, glancing down at the message.

_From: Alex_

_Please pick up baby :( xx_

And that _fucking_ hurts, how Alex had dragged him through all the hurt and tears just to text him a week late and calling him _that_. Mitch doesn’t want to reply, he wants to be strong and ignore him, go out with his friends and forget about Alex, but it’s just _so hard._ He types out a quick reply before throwing his phone back down onto the sheets, cuddling his duvet closer as if just _holding_ something will make him feel better. It doesn’t.

His phone rings _again_ and this time Mitch can’t stop himself and he answers it after a few rings.

“Mitch?” Alex’s voice filters through the speaker; he can tell the Brit has been crying with the tone of his voice, and usually he’d feel sorry, want to wrap his arms around the taller boy and play with his hair but now he doesn’t feel _anything,_ and really just wants to tell him to fuck off.

“What?” Is all he can manage, and Mitch is actually surprised at how he’s keeping his voice steady.

“Can we talk, please? I don’t-“ Mitch interrupts him before he can continue.  
  
“You left _me,_ you don’t get to pull this shit so leave me alone” He ends the call before Alex can reply, making the bold move of _finally_ blocking his 0number and drops his phone back onto the bed. It still hurts; it’s going to hurt for a while, there’s going to be more tears and hurt but he knows he can get over Alex, he _has_ to.


End file.
